The Hero(ine) of Legend
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Believing herself to be the reincarnation of the Hero of Legend, Linkle has dreams of a dark, ominous future coming and sets off for Hyrule Castle with the aid of Gutspil the Faerie (Spil for short). However, discovering secrets that must remain hidden... dark secrets of the royal family and their Sheikah guardians. What truly was the source of her forboding dreams?
1. Prologue: Linkle

Prologue: Linkle

_Long ago, the goddess, Hylia, determined that she would take on human form so that she could seal the demonic Demise away once and for all. Battling him with the aid of her chosen Knight, the demon was defeated and sealed within a blade that bore a power strong enough to reflect her own power. Not even the power of her sacred power given physical form, the mighty Triforce, was a match for the power of this Sword of Evil's Bane. Only one of a pure heart could wield such a weapon, one chosen of the goddess. But, alas, the hero was not always victorious._

_Defeated in battle, the hero fell to the dark powers of the Evil King, Ganondorf, or Ganon as he became known. The monstrous Gerudo gained the full power of the Triforce, razing the land until he was sealed by the seven Sages. Sealed away, he grew stronger in the Sacred Realm, evil power seeping through the cracks that could not contain him._

_For centuries, his evil power seeped and grew until another stood in his way. This hero wielded the Sword of Evil's Bane once again, striking down the monster and bringing peace to Hyrule once again. For a while, peace reigned in Hyrule, despite the twin witches, Koume and Kotake, resurrecting Ganon once again._

_But, the hero eventually passed, another having taken his place. But, he too grew old and died, as all mortal beings do. The kingdom of Hyrule was once again at peace until…_

_A monstrous being rose and began wreaking havoc in Hyrule Castle Town. The hero was no longer around; there was no hero to defend the people. One lone person watched this being, seeing a flash of light from his hand—_

Linkle jolted up with a start as the apple collided in her head, knocking her head on the tree she was under. She rubbed her head, hissing in pain as she looked around. Her eye catching the apple, she picked it up, taking a bite.

"You sure slept long," Her uncle, Pan, chuckled, standing beside her, watching her antics. She turned to him with a look that was supposed to make him afraid, but ended up making him laugh harder.

"You know that look never works on me," He said. "You'll have to do better."

Linkle stood up, crossing her arms and looking out towards Hyrule Castle.

"I had that weird dream again," She said. "I don't know why I keep having it. It used to scare me as a kid, but now it's just another dream."

"It could mean something," Pan said, shrugging. "I mean, you never know with these dreams. They say the heroes of the old stories had dreams similar to the ones you're describing. Maybe you're supposed to warn people about something coming."

"But, there's nothing that's ever come during my life or yours." Linkle said. "But, I do often wonder… am I… the reincarnation of the Hero of Time? I've only heard of the hero getting the dreams."

"Okay, that's a little farfetched," Pan chuckled harder.

"Gramma said so." Linkle said. "She even gave me her compass."

The small girl held up a compass that was quite large for her hands. Inscribed on it, raised and emboldened, was the symbol of the Triforce, the most powerful force of the goddess, the only thing said to be able to deflect it being the Sword of Evil's Bane.

"I… I see," Pan said, kneeling down. "Well, that doesn't mean that you're automatically some great hero. That compass may be ancient, but she was ancient as well. I mean, that woman was a dinosaur."

"Gramma Lien said I was special." Linkle stomped her foot. "She said I was the Hero reincarnated."

"Well, I suppose we'll see just how it goes, now won't we?" Pan chuckled. "Now, how about you go and make sure that the Cucco are sufficiently fed?"

"I fed the Cucco earlier," Linkle said, crossing her arms. "Can't I play with the crossbows?"

"Those are dangerous tools, not toys for a child to play with," Pan said. "You could get hurt, especially since they draw upon magic to work properly."

"But, I want to learn how to use them," Linkle said.

"When you are older," Pan said. "I will teach you how to use them and how to properly be able to use them to stop creatures like Lizalfos from getting to them. But, you have to be very careful when that time comes."

"Got it," Linkle nodded. Pan chuckled, leaving her to her own devices.

The child stood up, tucking her blonde hair behind her shoulder and walking into the house. She made her way to the armory on top of the hearth, which housed the weapons she was fascinated by. They were two crossbows, their look denoting some age, but seemingly undamaged. They seemed to be utilizing some sort of strange mechanisms to work, seemingly able to shoot at a rapid pace.

She looked at them with fascination and awe, pulling over a chair so she could look at them closer. She climbed up on top of the chair, standing on her tiptoes and looking at them at an even closer angle. She reached up, touching one with her hand, brushing it and noting its design. She tried to pick it up, but she was unable to.

The crossbows seemed to be quite heavy and she seemed to be unable to really pick one up. She managed to lift it a little, losing her balance and falling backwards. She almost hit the ground, but was caught by two strong arms.

"I see you didn't heed my warning," Pan said.

"I just wanted to look at them," Linkle said, standing on the ground. "I didn't mean to fall and almost drop it."

"How about I tell you the story of the crossbows?" Pan asked, sitting on the ground, pulling Linkle onto his lap.

"Okay," Linkle nodded, getting comfy in his lap. "Let's hear it."

"Alright," Pan said. "But, you better not say it's boring or I'll stop telling it."

"I promise," Linkle said, nodding excitedly. She had wanted to hear this story for a long time.

"Alright," Pan said, nodding. "This story begins a long time ago, back when your grandmother was a child…"

_Flash_

Lien walked through the forest, traveling carefully through. She was looking for her lost Cucco, which had gotten loose form the others. She would normally be doing something else while she was having to tend to the Cucco. Carrying her trusty crossbows with her, she walked through the forest.

Making her way through the forest full of thick trees, she came across something she hadn't expected to see: a Faerie on the ground, potentially injured.

Lien quickly moved over to the fallen Faerie, kneeling over her. There was a large bruise on the magical creature's forehead and she seemed dazed.

"Eek!" The Faerie shrieked, curling up at the sudden appearance of the much larger Hylian. Lien tilted her head in confusion, it finally dawning on her that she might be scaring the Faerie.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, picking the Faerie up. The Faerie tensed, feeling her wings be pulled long enough for her to be sat on the hand of the Hylian. Lien looked down at her checking her over for any sort of injury.

"I slammed into a tree," The Faerie said. "If it's any of your business, Hylian."

"Well, you told me, so it is," Lien said.

"Whatever," The Faerie said. "So, are you gonna get on with the life draining or what?"

"What?" Lien asked.

"You know, the draining of life force thing that you do to restore your stamina," The Faerie said.

"Oh, I don't do that," Lien said. "I just use Potions for that stuff.

"You're a little nuts then," The Faerie said. "Faeries are much better than some stupid witch's potion."

"Aren't you relieved I'm not planning to eat you?" Lien asked.

"That's what they do?!" The Faerie shrieked.

"It's what I heard," Lien said. "So, what made you hit a tree?"

"A Bokoblin attacked me," The Faerie said after a minute."

"Bokoblin?" Lien asked." I gotta find that Cucco!"

"It's long gone," The Faerie said. "But, why do you have those crossbows with you?"

"Gotta have a weapon somehow," Lien shrugged. "I'm pretty good with them."

"What if you run out of arrows?" The Faerie asked, looking at them.

"Hopefully, I don't," Lien shrugged again. "But, let's tend to you a little."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red Potion. She dabbed it on her finger and poked the Faerie's forehead.

"That stings!" The Faerie shouted.

"Well, it always does," Lien said. "But, you'll feel better."

The Faerie clenched her tiny fists around her tiny dress, hissing in pain for a second. However, her injury shrunk away and disappeared, becoming nonexistent.

"I… I feel better," The Faerie said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lien said.

"Well, since you're not gonna eat me…" The Faerie said. "And, since there's probably something that could eat you, I'll bless them so that you can be protected a little better."

"How so?" Lien asked. The Faerie waved her hands over the crossbows and causing them to sparkle for a second.

"There," The Faerie said proudly. "Now, if someone of your bloodline uses this, it will never run out of arrows so long as that person has the magical connection to maintain them. But, don't try to use too many or special kinds of arrows too much because those take way more magic."

"Wow," Lien said, shocked at the Faerie's gratitude. "Thanks for this wonderful gift."

"Don't mention it," The Faerie said quickly.

"So, what's your name?" Lien asked. "My name's Lien."

"My name is Gutspil the First, heir to the queen of Faeries herself, Venus." The tiny Faerie said, touching her chest proudly.

"Woah, that's cool," Lien leaned closer to the Faerie. "But, isn't she a giant or something? How are you gonna get respect of you're so tiny?"

"I grow with the power, you dense foreigner!" The Faerie shouted angrily. "Haven't you read any sort of books on how Faerie culture actually works?"

"Nope," Lien said as she tilted her head. "Is it super boring to read?"

"You're not that bright," Gutspil said, her eye twitching as she looked at Lien with slight irritation.

"That's what they say," Lien said. "But, I like to think I'm special."

"Well, be careful with those crossbows." Gutspil said. "Don't do anything stupid with them or else I'll take away the magic in them."

"I thought Faeries couldn't do that." Lien said. "Once something's blessed, it's blessed forever."

"You said you didn't read Faerie lore!" Gutspil turned around, shouting at her.

"I read about that hero who fought the King of Evil with the Sword of Evil's Bane," Lien said. "He had it blessed by Faeries and even by the Faerie Queen herself."

"The Hero of Legend, eh?" The Faerie said. "He was some fighter, able to defeat a monster with the full power of the Triforce at his disposal. But, I suppose that's to be expected from one like him. But, you're right. We can't take our magic back once it's given. But, that doesn't mean your magic can't be removed. The magic in your crossbow can be increased by a more powerful Faerie, but you shouldn't need it. There's no evil in this land. But… something's special about you. Eh, I'm sure it's nothing. Keep your head up."

"Thanks, Guts," Lien said. "So, are you gonna head back or are you gonna help me find my Cucco?"

"I'll take my leave," Gutspil said, taking off with speed. Lien returned to finding her Cucco, managing to find it in a bush, trapped and clucking its head off. She returned home, but she didn't ever forget that Faerie and her words.

_Present_

"Wow, that was such a cool story!" Linkle exclaimed. "It was super short, but it's so cool that those crossbows were blessed by a Faerie. We should train me with them."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Pan said. "We have to be careful. Besides, you're still too young to use them."

"I am not!" Linkle shouted in surprise. "I'm seven! That's a perfect age to learn to use a crossbow!"

"I don't think so, Linkle," Pan said, shaking his head. "You could get badly hurt and your grandmother would never forgive me."

"She'd be happy for me." Linkle said.

"When you're older," Pan said. Linkle sighed, accepting this answer.

_Years later_

The magically generated arrow shot through the tree, embedding itself in its trunk. Its shooter looked at it with a confident smirk on her face as she aimed another one.

She shot the arrow and landed it right above the first one. She ran forward and leapt into the air, kicking the tree to splinter it in two. It may have been only three inches wide, but she still had to have an impressive kick to manage it.

"Linkle!" Pan's shout could be heard. "Are you being reckless again?!"

"Uh, no!" Linkle called back, gulping as she noticed the tree.

"Well, head out and find that Cucco that went missing," Pan said. "It's the one with the blue feathers."

"Oh, alright," Linkle said, nodding as she ran off to find it.

She entered the woods, which is where the Cucco loved to go, looking around and discovering a Faerie just sitting there.

"A Faerie?!" Linkle exclaimed, getting closer as the Faerie turned around. "What are you doing out here so far from the Great Faerie's fountain?"

"Lien!?" The Faerie shouted in shock at seeing her. "How are you still so young?! We met over a century ago!"

"You knew my gramma?" Linkle asked, surprised. "Wait, you're that Faerie from the story my uncle told me! Spil, right?"

"Gutspil," The Faerie corrected. "Now, who are you and why am I supposed to be with you?"

"I'm Linkle," Linkle said. "I'm a Cucco farmer."

"I see," Gutspil said, crossing her arms. "And, you are wielding the crossbows Lien possessed. I see you are the one who is worthy of them."

"Worthy?" Linkle asked.

"Only one of her bloodline and with a pure heart may wield those," Spil said. "Now, since I have found you, I want you to make me a Lon-Lon Ranch style sandwich."

"What?" Linkle asked.

"I have a taste for Hylian food," Spil said. "So, I want some."

"I wasn't planning on going into town, but I suppose I can swing by later," Linkle said. "Let's go back to my house. It's so cool to see the Faerie that made these awesome crossbows better."

"The Faerie Queen told me to find the owner of the crossbows and accompany her," Spil said. "I have no clue why, but she said it would make sense. She also said to hide my presence from others."

"Alright," Linkle said. "I need my Cucco first."

"It's in the bushes over there," Spil pointed. "Little monster tried to eat me."

"He does that," Linkle laughed retrieving the Cucco.

As they neared the house, they saw several soldiers from Hyrule Castle gathered around the house. Pan was standing out with his sword and shield passed down through his family. Spil hid under Linkle's hood, making herself very small.

"What's going on over here?" Linkle asked, walking up. "Why are there soldiers here?"

"Princess Nonag has requested for recruits for the army," The soldier said. "She believes a great evil is coming to Hyrule and is preparing."

"Like my dream," Linkle whispered so low that only Spil could hear.

"I must fulfil my duty," Pan said. "Linkle, you must stay here."

"But, Uncle—" Linkle said before she was cut off.

"Someone has to watch the Cucco," Pan said. "And, you have no training with a sword. I promise I'll return to you."

"I… Alright," Linkle nodded as they all went off.

"You have dreams?" Spil asked once they were out of earshot.

"Yes," Linkle said. "Dreams of a great evil preparing to destroy Hyrule. But, I don't know if I can make a difference fighting in the princess' army."

"Maybe you should speak to the princess directly," Spil said. "She might be able to help. Especially if she has the same dreams."

"Hey, you're right!" Linkle said, punching her fist into her hand. "Let's go!"

"Shouldn't you get dressed better for heading to the castle?" Spil asked.

"You're right," Linkle said. She ran into the house, returning dressed in a pair of long boots and an outfit that resembled a knights, but was different. She wore a green shawl and hood combination that covered her blonde hair. She walked out, two holsters for her crossbows on her hips, the crossbows hung onto them as she walked out with a confident swagger. Spil looked at her in confusion.

"You look like the Hero of Legend," She noted. "You probably shouldn't wear that randomly."

"Well, you never know when you're gonna want to," Linkle said. "I've always wanted to be like the Hero of Legend and protect Hyrule. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the very reincarnation of that hero."

"And what makes you say that?" Spil asked in confusion. "The Hero possessed the Triforce."

"Not the Hero of Legend," Linkle said. "He was so strong and capable that he defeated the King of Evil in possession of the full Triforce and he didn't have any of it."

"That is true…" Spil had to admit. "But, you still have no proof."

"I'm sure I'm the reincarnation of the Hero," Linkle grinned. "I'll prove it to you one day."

"How about you keep it quiet?" Spil suggested. "If there truly is evil coming from the shadows, it would be best they don't target you. We never know who's lurking around, waiting to prevent the Hero's return."

"I guess you're right," Linkle said. "But, off to Hyrule Castle with us!"

* * *

I've been a fan of Linkle since I first heard of her. She was such an interesting concept and I wanted some more stuff with her in it, preferably a game or manga. But, when I wanted to write a LoZ story, I had no better choice for the protagonist than Linkle. This way, I can develop her as her own thing while not having to deal with Link. For reference, this takes place in the 'Hero is Killed' timeline, after Link to the Past. Let me know what you think.


	2. We're Lost, Aren't We?

Chapter One: We're Lost, Aren't We?

"Whaaaaat, no we're not," Linkle said, marching forward towards Hyrule Castle… at least that's where she assumed she was going.

"Okay, then where's the castle?" Spil asked. "When you go through the path to the castle, you can usually see it."

"Uh… there's trees?" Linkle suggested.

"You're lost," Spil said.

"You're lost too," Linkle said. "Otherwise you'd have said something."

"I… oh, Hylia, you're right," Spil said. "Well, even if I flew up, there's no way for us to know for sure that we'd find it."

"Well, I suppose we keep walking then," Linkle said. "We'll find something along the path."

"Makes some sense," Spil shrugged. "And you have those crossbows too, so most things won't be a problem."

"You know about these?" Linkle asked.

"I was the one that gave them my blessing," Spil said. "The crossbows will draw on magic, but I'm sure you can handle it. They can fire nearly infinite arrows as long as it doesn't drain your magic too much. You should be fine."

"I discovered that I can put my power into it too," Linkle said. "Sort of like that spinning technique the Hero of Legend was said to use."

"A more powerful arrow, eh?" Spil said. "How interesting."

"Tires me out after a few," Linkle said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, that's fine," Spil rolled her eyes. "A Faerie could bless you and fix that."

"Like you?" Linkle asked.

"Unfortunately no," Spil said. "I can only bless one item. Same with most other Faeries. Only the Faerie Queen or the Great Faeries of the Fountains can bless more than one."

"Well, I guess we're gonna head to the castle and see if my vision can be avoided," Linkle said. "Then, maybe we can find some Faeries to aid us."

"You'll have to prove yourself first," Spil said. "But, if you're really the reincarnation of the Hero of Legend like you claim, you should be fine."

"Well, that's good." Linkle said. "Say, what's this odd feeling that I'm getting?"

"Huh?" Spil asked, confused. "What odd feeling? I… now that you mention it, I do feel that."

"What could it be?" Linkle asked, looking around and heading deeper into the woods. Spil followed her, looking around, unable to shake the feeling in the pit of her gut, the feeling of dread she was feeling. She could practically feel some sort of darkness crawling along her skin. She didn't want to stay too far away from Linkle. She was confident enough to face some danger.

The two came upon a dark, foreboding tree that was as wide as ten Linkles with their arms outstretched. It was so tall they couldn't see the top. A strange opening seemed to stretch out like an enormous mouth, sharp wooden spikes resembling teeth coming from the top. Two holes in the trunk seemed to look like eyes that were staring into their souls. They could feel the dark, ominous mist that seemed to pour out of the tree.

"What is this place?" The Faerie asked, looking back and forth as Linkle looked at the tree. "It looks like that story I once read about the Tree of Evil."

"I think we should head in here," She said.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!?" Spil exclaimed. "What part of 'Tree of Evil' did you not understand?! Hylia only knows what could be in there, ready to devour us as a sacrifice to a demon or a wizard!"

"Well, it's not like we have much other choice in where to go," Linkle said.

"We have tons of choice," Spil shouted. "We have a near infinite number of choices! If this actually is the Tree of Evil, then it's definitely bad news!"

"We'll be fine," Linkle said. "It'll be fine."

"I don't think that's true." Spil said. "Every fiber of my being, every part of my very soul is screaming at me to leave this area, to just run."

"If it truly is evil, we must put a stop to its evil," Linkle said. "That is the only way for us to show that we are heroes."

"Do you hear yourself?!" Spil shouted again. "You're legitimately insane right now! We're most likely not equipped to handle whatever that Tree has in store for us!"

"We will," Linkle said. "The blood of the Hero of Legend runs through my veins. I will stop this evil from harming anyone else in Hyrule."

"You're Keeseshit crazy if you think that just because you have the blood of the Hero that means you're destined to succeed," Spil said. "The Hero of Time had the blood of the Hero and look how he turned out."

"I want to prove that gramma was right," Linkle said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Spil asked.

"Everybody thought she was crazy," Linkle marched into the tree. "And, she probably was. I mean, we have peace now and the only thing that's off is my dreams. But, if there's even one inkling of her being right, I want to take the chance and become the hero I need to be."

"I get that," Spil said, flying with her. "Lien was quite the interesting character. I suppose it makes sense that the Faerie queen sent me to watch over her descendent. But, still, throwing yourself into any sort of danger is reckless and you could be killed."

"Then, it proves I'm not the hero," Linkle said, pulling her crossbows from their holsters.

Spil watched the Cucco farmer walk through the tree, a strange fascination beginning to form in her as well as a concern.

Linkle and Spil stepped into the dungeon far enough to be unable to see any light. Suddenly, the entrance seemed to close, the mouth of the tree closing.

"Oh no!" Spil exclaimed. "We're trapped!"

"There has to be an exit somewhere," Linkle looked around. "I mean, no one builds a dungeon without another exit in case they can't reach the first one."

"I seriously hope you're right," Spil said. "But, if there really is an exit like that, then where is it?"

"How should I know?" Linkle shrugged. "I ain't got no way of knowing."

"What about that compass your grandmother gave you?" Spil asked.

"Oh yeah!" Linkle exclaimed. "I do have that!"

Spil facepalmed as the blonde pulled it out.

"Hey, why is the needle bouncing around like that?" Linkle asked, looking down at the compass. Spil looked to see that the needle wasn't pointing at any particular item, but it seemed to be rotating.

"Well, I guess we have to walk further into the dungeon," Linkle said, shrugging. She pocketed the compass, pulling her crossbows from their holsters. She walked through the dungeon, the Faerie watching her as she did.

"These rocks look breakable," Linkle observed some cracked rocks. "Unfortunately, I can't break them with my current stuff. Maybe we'll find something."

"Hopefully," Spil nodded nervously.

Linkle and Spil made their way through the dungeon until they reached an open room. It was dimly lit and had several torches surrounding it. The light seemed to be distorted and evil, almost as if they weren't made with natural fire. Immediately, Spil was on her guard, sensing something coming.

"Be ready," She whispered to Linkle. The blonde held her crossbows out in front of her as she walked through. The door in front of her shut, however, the door behind where they had just entered slamming shut as well. Iron bars slammed over the doors, making sure they were trapped in the room.

"Where do we go now?" Linkle asked. Spil zoomed over to her, hiding under her hood. The blonde looked around, trying to find another entrance to the room. Suddenly, a rumbling began to shake the room as they stood in it.

"What is that?!" Spil asked, peeking out as the ground began to open up to reveal a large creature that was bigger than Linkle was tall, almost twice as so. It was almost like a tree in look, its 'skin' seeming to be like bark. It had a thin body, but was a little wide. Its legs and arms were spindly, almost like a spider's in terms of how they were. It had four fingers on each hand, wearing boots that seemed to be made of leaves. Its face was intimidating, being almost like a terrifying tree person. Where a mouth would go, it had a long 'snout' sort of opening, almost like that of the fabled Birdo. On its head, it seemed to have a hat or leaves, or was it hair? It rustled and shook as if it were alive, a strange sound coming from it. But, the most intimidating thing about it were its eyes. They were a terrifying orange color that seemed to resemble a pumpkin, but seemed to pierce one's bravado.

"What's that?" Linkle took a step back, gulping.

"Th-That's a Deku Scrub!" Spil exclaimed. "They're vicious monsters turned evil by Ganon's pure evil! Avoid the Deku Seeds it shoots!"

"Deku Seeds?" Linkle asked, turning her head to look at the Faerie. The second she did, the Deku Scrub sucked in a breath, its snout bending like an accordion. With a powerful expulsion of air, it shot a seed as large as Linkle's head at the blonde. The seed hit her with the force of an arrow, knocking her to the ground.

The blonde cried out in pain as she felt her body screaming at her to make sure that doesn't happen again. The Cucco farmer shakily stood up as a strange shriek of a cry emitted from the Deku Scrub.

"You're pretty tough," Spil said to her. "Most people aren't tough enough to survive one of those. Not since they were corrupted anyway. Shoot him quick before he shoots you again!"

"If he's corrupted, then he's not under his own control," Linkle looked at the creature, which towered over her with an intimidating fear. "I'm not going to defeat something that can't help itself."

"This isn't a matter of whether or not he's under his own control!" Spil shouted as she saw the Deku Scrub's snout begin to constrict once again. Linkle held up a crossbow towards the Deku Scrub. Spil sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you came to your senses." She said, gulping as she saw the Deku Scrub fire its Deku Seed at the two of them. Spil tensed up, closing her eyes as she saw it coming towards them.

However, before it could reach them, Linkle fired her crossbow. The bolt from the crossbow shot forward, piercing the Deku Seed and dissipating. Spil opened her eyes to see Linkle standing with the bow shakily held up as the shattered remains of the Deku Seed were on the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you," Linkle said to the Deku Scrub. The dark power of this dungeon is corrupting you, but I know you have good in you. Please don't keep doing this. I don't want to have to do something I'll regret."

The Deku Scrub looked at her with a strange look, almost as if it was contemplating her words. Linkle lowered her crossbow, holstering them as she dropped to her knees in weakness. She clutched her chest in pain, holding it close as she felt the pain from the Deku Seed still lingering in her chest. She looked up at the Deku Scrub, waiting to see its answer.

It shrieked as it clutched its head in pain, a strange sort of mist pouring off of it as it seemed to be fighting something in its head.

"Fight it," Linkle felt her ribs throbbing almost as if they were broken. The Deku Scrub was using all of its willpower to fight whatever was plaguing it.

Linkle looked at the Deku Scrub, pleading with it almost as if it was her own mind that was being controlled. A strange purple mist shot off form the Deku Scrub as it gave a cry of pain, dropping to the ground, holding its head.

Linkle gave a smile as she fell to the ground, collapsing. She panted, looking up at the creature that was in pain from the darkness clouding its mind.

"Thank… you," the Deku Scrub said in a quiet voice, looking at Linkle.

"You're welcome." Linkle said, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. The pain in her ribs was fading, her body feeling like it was on a soft cloud as blackness came. She heard a distorted sound of Spil calling her name, but it sounded fuzzy, almost as if she was underwater. It was a strange sound, but it faded away quickly.

She started to see strange images, almost as if her dreams had returned. The darkness around Hyrule Castle hadn't dissipated, but a strange, new form of foe stood before her. She looked, trying to see the true face of this monster, but she kept seeing the twisted face of—

She sat up with a jolt, looking around as she realized that she was still in the dungeon, but in a strange part of it.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Spil?"

"I'm here," The Faerie emerged from her hiding spot in Linkle's hood. "You were out for a while. Thankfully, the Deku Scrub here is friendly and helped us out."

"It is the least I could do," The Deku Scrub bowed. "My name is Birch. Pleased to meet you."

"Linkle," Linkle said, felling her head throb. "Pleased."

"You bear a similar name to the Hero that came through the land to rid it of the monstrous evil," Birch said, peering at her. "Are you perhaps him come back from the dead in a new body to fight another great evil?"

"I want to be," Linkle said. "So, what made you like that?"

"I… I do not know," Birch said, scratching his head. "I just remember that I was infected with darkness and became as that. I hope that I did not hurt you too much."

"It's alright," Linkle said. "I'll be fine."

"Allow me to give you something that will aid you further then," Birch said, digging under the ground and pulling up a chest. It was a beautiful blue chest with golden lines running around it, culminating in the middle to form the sacred symbol of Hyrule, the Triforce, guarded by a bird that seemed purely magnificent.

"I do not know what is inside," Birch said. "But I do know that it will aid a hero in defeating the evils that plague the land. That I can tell, but I am unable to open it. Even before I was infected, I could not budge the lid a single inch. Perhaps only the hero can open it."

"Well, thank you," Linkle stared at the chest. Spil looked at the Cucco farmer with a strange fascination, watching as she put a hand on the chest. A glow emerged from the chest as she touched it. Immediately, it burst open as a golden light shone from it.

When the light died down, a Faerie was floating above them, looking down on them. She wore a white robe with a blue ribbon that wrapped around her. White gloves adorned her hands and she wore blue shoes. Her hair was blue and her eyes the same.

"And, is it you that have woken me?" She asked.

"Yes," Linkle nodded.

"I see," The Faerie said. "I do not understand why you could open this chest, but I thank you all the same. I was trapped in there by some dark force that sealed my powers away and forced me into the confinement of the chest."

"I didn't know they sealed Faeries in chests," Spil said. "Makes me wonder what else is going on."

"Dark forces are beginning to gather," The Faerie said gravely. Linkle of Cucco Farms, I am the Faerie Mercury of the Great Faerie's council."

"How do you know my name?" Linkle asked, shocked.

"I am a Faerie of great power," Mercury said, laughing softly. "And, with that power comes knowledge. But, I will bestow you with this power I possess to aid you on your quest. Present me your hand and crossbows."

Linkle held both out to her, watching as the Faerie waved her hand over them, magic power flowing into them. The injuries the Cucco farmer had suffered earlier were now completely gone. Linkle felt her strength growing as she saw her crossbows beginning to glow with a strange power. She looked down to see that they had changed shape. Their original, wooden look was changed to a slightly more metallic look with a symbol of the Triforce on them.

"I have now blessed your crossbows further," Mercury explained. "They are now more powerful and I have granted you the powers I am able to bestow. Unlike most Faeries, I am able to grant you two abilities. I am sure you will need them."

"What are they?" Linkle asked.

"I have gifted you the Magic Power and the Charge Arrows," Mercury explained. "The Magic Power allows you to draw more of your own magic power and allows you to utilize more powerful abilities from your sacred crossbows. The Charge Arrows allow you to use a much more powerful version of your arrows. This version is more powerful depending on the power you put into it, but be careful. It takes a good deal more magic than a typical arrow. Use them wisely.

"Thank you," Linkle bowed to the Faerie.

"Don't bow to me, little heroine," Mercury shook her head. "We are all trying to prevent the darkness from emerging once again in this land. Do your best. That is all the thanks I need. Do not fall like the Hero of Time."

"I… I can't promise that," Linkle said.

"And that is why you are suited for a role of a hero," Mercury said. "Even if you're not descended from the Hero of Legend, you can still fulfil a heroic destiny. The dreams you have been having are prophetic. You must treat them as such. I wish you godspeed and the grace of Hylia."

The Faerie began to turn into particles of light and disappear, smiling as she did so.

Linkle nodded, turning to Birch.

"Is there a way out of this dungeon?" She asked the Deku Scrub. "We must reach Hyrule Castle."

"The only way out is through the dungeon master, Octoro," Birch said. "He used to be a kinder soul, but he has become much more wicked in recent years. I do not know if he is savable like I was. I only hope that you can restore this place to what it was before the Hero of Time emerged."

"I can't promise anything, but I will try," Linkle nodded.

"That is all I ask." Birch nodded as he began to burrow himself back under the ground. "Good luck, young hero."

Linkle watched him go, Spil simply looking at the crossbow.

"Are we ready?" She asked. "This isn't gonna be a walk in the park."

"Even if we have to fight Ganon himself, I have to," Linkle said. "If there's any single thing I can do to bring peace to Hyrule, I will."

"Seems you're a bit different than I took you for," Spil said. "Well, let's go find this dungeon master."

"Right," Linkle nodded. "We must find him."

The two left the room where they currently were, walking out into a small room. There were rocks similar to the rocks that they had encountered earlier.

"Say, these rocks look like they can be destroyed by your Charge Arrow," Spil said. "Or, at least, I think they can. Try it out."

"You got it," Linkle held up a crossbow, putting magic power into the arrow she planned to fire. She felt a kickback as she released the arrow, the force blowing her back onto her rear as she rubbed it. Spil had closed her eyes the second Linkle started charging, hoping that it wouldn't hurt too much.

Both opened their eyes at the sound of crumbling rocks. They looked at the rubble, shocked to see that the rocks had crumbled where the arrow had hit.

"Wow," Linkle said. "That's really a strong arrow."

"Best not use that on any Hylian targets," Spil said. "That's almost as potent as the Bomb Flower fruits."

"Yeah, those are pretty terrifying," Linkle said. "Probably gonna need some before all is said and done here."

The two walked/floated through the entrance they'd made, looking around.

"This is where we first entered!" Spil exclaimed out of frustration.

"Well, we know where to go now," Linkle said, turning towards where they'd started walking when they first entered the dungeon. She walked, Spil hiding in her hood.

"Be ready," She said to the Hylian. "You never know what's happened to the creatures in this dungeon. They might not all be so good."

"It'll be alright," Linkle said. "We still have to get to Hyrule Castle, so we'll make it."

"Your self-confidence is impressive," Spil noted. "But, make sure you're not too confident."

Linkle made it past where they'd encountered Birch, walking through the door on the other side.

"Surprisingly, there aren't too many enemies," Spil said. "In fact, aside from Birch, there hasn't been anything in this dungeon. I guess the rumors were right about everything inside being dead."

Hopefully, we don't have to actually fight Octoro," Linkle said. "I don't want to hurt Birch's friend, especially after he was so nice to us."

"We may have no choice," Spil said. "I'm sorry, but that's the way things go sometimes."

"I know, but still," Linkle said. "I don't like hurting things."

"Yet, your favorite tool is a crossbow," Spil said.

"This is a family heirloom," Linkle said. "It's precious to me."

"And is now an even more deadly weapon," Spil said. "It's been blessed by two Faeries. Just think about that."

"I know," Linkle said. "But, still. I don't want to do things like that."

"I get that," Spil nodded. "But, let's get to the dungeon master and beat him so we can leave."

Linkle nodded as the two came to an ominous looking door that had a monstrous face on it. They felt slight chills going down their spines as they looked at it.

"W-Well, looks like we're gonna go in," Spil said as Linkle touched the door. "H-How have you not been super scared this whole time?"

"I dunno," Linkle said. "I just… don't get scared the same way other people do. Whenever I get scared, I just feel the strange want to overcome my fear, to conquer it. I dunno, it's interesting."

"I'll say," Spil said as Linkle entered the wide open room with a single, enormous Octorock. If Birch was a giant, this Octorock was a building. It seemed almost too big for the room it was in; that's how big it was.

It had four enormous, long, spindly legs that it would undoubtedly use to get around. It was a sky blue color, denoting that it was a stronger variant. It had a snout similar to a Deku Scrub, but much different. It had a round body and its eyes resembled a mask like some sort of burglar, but much more terrifying.

"O-O-O-Octorock!" Linkle exclaimed, shocked at it as they dodged the enormous boulder that the Octorock shot at them.

"Those boulders will turn you to paste," Spil said. "There's no surviving one of those."

Linkle held out her crossbow towards the Octorock. It turned to her, its snout compressed slightly for the rock it was about to shoot. Linkle reacted quickly, summoning a Charge Arrow. She shot the rock, exploding it.

"Please stop this!" Linkle shouted. "Birch told us about you! Please let us help you!"

The Octorock, Octoro paused, shifting slightly. It shot a rock at them, which Linkle barely dodged. She stood up, moving around the Octorock.

"Please stop," She said. "You have to listen to me! You can't give in to the corruption! Please fight it!"

The Octorock looked at her, shooting rocks in almost a frenzy as it seemed to be enraged.

Linkle ran, dodging as best as she could without getting too close to the massive Octorock. However, a couple of rocks grazed her, offsetting her balance and putting her right up close to it.

"Please," She said, her arms wrapping around the Octorock… well, a very small part. "Remember how you were before this. Don't give in."

Suddenly, she heard a voice, a voice close and sorrowful.

"Please…" It said. "Kill… me… Darkness… too strong… evil… coming."

"I won't kill you," Linkle said, holding on tight. "I… I can't!"

"Please." The voice begged as Octoro threw her back. Linkle held up her crossbows with Charge Arrows ready as Octoro fired a rock at her. She aimed, her arrows missing the rock and shooting straight into Octoro's eyes. The rock hit her ribs with a devastating impact. Linkle heard a sickening crunch and snap as pain exploded around her body. The rock shattered on impact, but her body was already damaged too much for it to matter. She coughed up blood, her head turning to the side.

"LINKLE!" Spil shouted, shaking the Cucco farmer as much as her tiny hands could push her. "WAKE UP!"

"Thank… you…" Octoro said, the Charge Arrows having lethally damaged him. He began to shrink, black mist spewing out of him. It formed a shape like a humanoid creature.

"_**You are a fool for your actions," **_The mist said before dissipating. Two things exploded out of the mist, hovering above Linkle.

The first was what looked like a red heart, golden lines of power pulsing off of it. It moved down over Linkle, absorbing itself into her. Magic shot out of Linkle as her injuries stitched themselves together and her body healed. The Cucco farmer floated a little, landing on her feet as she became conscious fully.

She looked down at her hands, feeling the new power in them.

"That was a Heart Container," Spil said, shocked. "They make you more durable with magic protecting you. It's a permanent change. You're becoming more powerful."

Linkle looked over at Octoro, kneeling down and sobbing. She felt sorrow wash over her at her actions. She cried until she was out of tears. Spil simply watched, intrigued by the fact she cried over a foe that tried to kill her.

It was then she felt her attention drawn to the second item from the mist. She saw that it was a pendant of sorts, green in color. It floated over to Linkle, landing around her neck.

Immediately, Spil got a flash, almost like a zap from a static shock as Linkle's image seemed to change for a split second. The Faerie rubbed her eyes, the image of the Cucco farmer returning to its normal look. Spil narrowed her eyes at this; for a second, she looked… different. Almost as if she was a mighty warrior. The Faerie shook her head; her mind had to be playing tricks on her.

Linkle stood up, Spil seeing the flash for a split second more.

"Let's head to Hyrule Castle now," She said, her voice choked as the exit to the dungeon opened.

Spil said nothing, completely at a loss for words as the two left the dungeons to continue on their journey.

* * *

Well, that was an experience. I wonder how the rest of their adventure will be. I suppose we'll find out.


	3. Is This Dark Feeling My Own?

Chapter Two: Is this Dark Feeling My Own?

"Now, which way is the castle?" Linkle said, looking at her map. She had no honest clue, however, that her map was upside down. She looked around for the sun, but was unable to see it in the forest.

"I still have no idea how you're still alive if your navigation skills are this bad," Spil sighed. "We're clearly supposed to go north. This woods is south of the castle, but I've never known a dungeon was inside of it."

"Well, I think we'll just head north then," Linkle said, pausing and beginning to look around. "Uh, which way is north?"

"*sigh* it's… actually, I'm not sure," Spil said. "I can't fly all the way up there to see either."

"Why not?" Linkle asked.

"I don't have enough magic power right now," Spil said. "I used a lot of it back in that dungeon to help heal you."

"Oh," Linkle said. "Well, that's fine. We'll just keep walking until we see something familiar."

"But, neither of us has been near the castle," Spil said. "We wouldn't know anything familiar anyway."

"Oh yeah," Linkle said, crossing her arms. "Well, we have to go somewhere. Maybe my gramma's compass will help."

She pulled out the compass, looking at its features. Opening it, she saw the inscription reading "To the newest hero, may this guide you to your destiny."

"This may just be what we need," Linkle said. "Take us to the castle, please."

The compass sat still, unmoving. After a few seconds, the two became a little discouraged until the needle began pointing in the direction of north; it turned out they were facing west. Both were shocked that the compass had reacted as it had, deciding to ignore any sort of doubts and follow it.

Six hours later, both adventurers hungry and tired, they began to see a light that wasn't distorted by trees. They walked a little faster, seeing the light at the end of the woods and knowing that they could find food once they left.

However, what they saw as well were several guards of Hyrule Castle. They wore the typical grey armor befitting of a soldier as well as the royal insignia. However, neither Spil nor Linkle could immediately say they felt safe. The soldiers pointed their spears at them, the two raising their hands in surrender.

"State your business in the Poe's Forest." The guard demanded.

"We got lost," Linkle nervously laughed. "We had no idea where to go and wound up in the woods."

"Why were you in the woods in the first place?" Another asked.

"We were looking for Hyrule Castle," Spil said. "But, my partner here isn't good with directions."

Linkle blushed slightly at the blame being placed on her. She laughed nervously as the captain of the guard looked at her closely. She gulped, watching as he glanced at her crossbow and then the pendant around her neck.

"I suppose you're somewhat of a fighter," He said. "The princess is looking for fighters anyway. Come with us."

"Okay," The adventurers said, glad to be heading towards their destination. "Can we eat first?"

The captain of the guard handed both of them a small chunk of bread. They ate it greedily.

"Never seen a Faerie eat before," The captain said.

"If I'm hungry, I do," Spil said, finishing her bread.

The journey to Hyrule Castle was a bit shorter than they expected. After only ten hours, they made it, standing in front of the castle gates. Both Linkle and Spil, however, couldn't ignore this feeling that tingled in the back of their minds. Something was off here and neither of them could pinpoint it.

They were led into the gate and into the main courtyard, where several other Hylians, six to be exact, were gathered. Linkle noticed a blonde with a bird like face that also wielded a crossbow and was dressed in a simple tunic. She walked over to him, looking at it as she got in the line.

"Oh, I see you've noticed my powerful crossbow," He said in a haughty tone. "I built it myself. One of my ancestors helped the Hero of Legend fight Ganon. The name's Roam."

"Linkle," Linkle said. "I also use a crossbow. Well, two of them."

"I see," Roam said. "Well, I suppose we'll have to see who can help the princess more."

"What's going on?" Linkle asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Roam asked. "What rock did you crawl out from under?"

"The one in Poe's Woods," Linkle said, watching Roam's expression change to one of strange shock and confusion. He looked into the eyes of the adventurer, shrugging.

"Well, I suppose the princess will reveal herself soon," He said.

The door to the upper deck opened and Linkle and Spill immediately felt their breath disappear. A powerful force felt as if it was choking them. They gasped for air, Roam and several other fighters watching them as they reached for their throats.

"Wh-What is that feeling?" Spil asked. "It's so… evil."

Walking out of the door, out stepped the princess, Princess Lyla. She was a tall being, alluring and powerful, a look of arrogance and superiority shining forth on her face. A white dress flowed down the length of her body, hiding the crystal shoes she wore. Her sleeves were separate from the dress, long gloves that reached her shoulders. Her left hand, however, was bursting with a dark, evil power. Her hair was a long and flowing brown, her eyes a powerful brown, but with flecks of red if one looked close enough. On the front of her dress and in the bracelet on her arm, the Triforce, the symbol of the goddesses shone proudly. Dark magic pulsed throughout the courtyard, but only Linkle and Spil seemed affected by it.

"It seems they have all gathered," The captain of the guard said. Lyla's eyes scanned the crowd, immediately stopping on Linkle and Spil. They zeroed in on the pendant Linkle wore around her neck.

"Th-That dark power," Linkle whispered to Spil. "Is it coming from her?"

"I had heard the princess was cursed," Spil said. "I'm unsure why, but it can't be a good reason."

"Is the princess evil?" Linkle asked.

"The Great Faeries said that they bestowed magic upon her at the behest of her father to save her," Spil whispered. "It is what is keeping the evil magic at bay. But, no one knows why she became cursed or what source the power comes from. Even the magic of the Great Faeries wasn't enough to remove it. They could only hold it back and even that was a strain on them."

"I see," Linkle looked at the princess, who locked eyes with her. Linkle faced her with a strange look in her eyes. Her pendant felt warm as the two faced each other. Spil looked between the two, feeling something almost akin to a clash of magic and will. A lot was being spoken in the looks they gave each other; it was as if they understood each other in an instant, the air thick with a threat of a physical clash. Linkle didn't even look like her ditzy self. She looked… different, more courageous, somehow as the two seemed to silence everyone in the courtyard.

Everyone turned to the two beings, gazes fixed on each other. Linkle, a strange instinct entering her, reached for her crossbows. The captain of the guard cleared his throat and spoke up, the tension fading as the two turned to him.

"If you two are quite finished glaring at each other," He said. "I have come to tell you all why you're here."

"It's because you think we're descended from the Knights, isn't it?" Roam asked, placing his crossbow over his shoulder. "You need us to fight some great evil, don't you?"

"Who asked you to speak?" Lyla asked.

"He is correct," The captain of the guard said, diffusing the situation. "We are looking for the knights of Hyrule's descendants to fight a great evil. Our princess has had prophetic dreams that point to a great evil coming to Hyrule."

"Just like me," Linkle looked at the princes once again.

"Unfortunately," The captain of the guard continued. "The princess is unable to leave the enchanted walls of this castle for fear of her curse strengthening. So, she will not directly observe you, but we will make sure you are well prepared, trained, and equipped. First, I would like you to state your names."

"Name's Roam," Roam said, bowing slightly. "I'm from Kakariko Village."

"We are Romani and Cremia," Two girls on the other side of the line said. The one on the left was the taller of the two. Both had red hair and blue eyes. The taller one wore a red robe and the shorter a blue robe. The one in red wielded a blue magic rod and the one in blue wielded a red magic rod.

"Where do you hail from?" Lyla asked.

"Lon Lon Ranch," The taller, Cremia said, looking up at the princess. "We were named after two beings from another time. Our parents cast a spell to determine our names. Our names were pulled from a time when the Hero of Time was successful in his quest."

"Interesting," The princess' eyes flicked back and forth between them.

"My name is Talo," A boy about Linkle's age with black hair and brown eyes said, waving his hand in the air. He was dressed in a light armor of sorts. On his belt was a sword with the Triforce engraved in it. It was a nice looking sword, though it had a small amount of rust on it.

"I see," Lyla's eyes flicked to the sword. "And the one next to you."

"My name is Saria," The girl next to him said. She had blonde hair and green eyes wielding a small sword. "My parents are guardians of the Kokiri Forest and believed it honoring to name me after the Sage of the Forest because I would protect the forest just as she did."

"Cute," Lyla commented, her gaze shifting to the other boy next to Linkle.

"My name is Iwata," He said, his weapon, a ball and chain similar to that of a certain soldier Linkle remembered reading about. sheathed. "My parents named me after a fallen warrior they wished to honor."

Iwata was dressed in a heavier knights armor than Talo's. He had black hair and dark colored eyes.

"I see," Lyla said, her gaze falling on Linkle, her tone turning from bored to irritated. "And you. State your name."

"Linkle," Linkle said. "I am a Cucco farmer from near Faron. I came because I had weird dreams. I'm not sure about any knights though. Gramma never told me about any of that."

"Just state your name and that's it," Lyra said, interrupting her from any further speech.

"I'm Gutspil," Spil said. "I'm accompanying this dolt."

"Now, you are all here to alleviate my curse." Lyra said, ignoring Spil. "Now, there are several dungeons within Hyrule that possess items to cure me. You must bring them to me."

"Yes, your highness," They all bowed and gave their respects.

"Here are maps of Hyrule," The captain of the guard handed each of them a map. "Even if you are familiar, a map will be very useful in your quest. You are all free to go find these dungeons. But, I recommend getting aid from another. It's never a bad idea to ask for help."

"Thank you," Linkle and the rest said.

"I'll hold that," Spil grabbed the map from Linkle.

"How are you going to hold it if you don't have pockets?" Linkle asked.

"That's none of your business," Spil said.

"Are you just gonna slip it in your dress?" Linkle asked.

"I said it's none of your business!" Spil shouted.

"Alright, alright," Linkle said with a shrug and a small grin. "So, where are we goin' first?"

"I think there's a place we should check out." Spil said. "Follow me."

"Okay," Linkle nodded. "Where is it?"

"I'll tell you later," Spil said, the two sparing one last glance back at the princess, who had returned to her chambers, before heading out.

"Okay, we're out of earshot," Linkle said. "Where did you want to go?"

"There's this place by Kakariko that I wanted to see," Spil said. "I'd heard tales of it when the Faerie Queen tutored me."

"What is it?" Linkle asked as they walked toward Kakariko.

"The Palace of Shadow," Spil said. "It's been around since before the days of the Hero of Time."

"Well, where in Kakariko is it?" Linkle asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Not sure," Spil said. "But, I'm sure we can use another useful tool from Kakariko."

"Is it that lens thing I heard about in the stories?" Linkle asked.

"Precisely." Spil said. "The Lens of Truth. It makes all hidden things visible. Unfortunately, I can't use it since Faerie magic is useless with it. Only a Hylian can use it."

"I'll do my best," Linkle said.

"There's something off about the princess," Spil said. "I saw the way she stared at your pendant."

"She was staring at the pendant?" Linkle asked. "I thought she was staring… never mind."

"Your mind goes the strangest of places," Spil said.

"Hey, I only thought it for a second," Linkle said. "Besides, I noticed the darkness around her arm too."

"Oooh, so you noticed the dark magic too," Two giggles sounded from behind the adventurers.

The two turned to see the two mages from earlier, staring at them with curious grins, their robes fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"It's you two," Linkle said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a dungeon," Cremia said. "But, you two clearly seem to be interested in something else."

"Plus, there's no mistaking that pendant around your neck," Romani giggled, pointing at the pendant around Linkle's neck. "You've been in the dungeon in the woods. That's the Pendant of Courage. Either you just had some crazy luck or you're someone quite special."

"So, spill," Cremia said. "Who are you really?"

"Just two people looking for a reason as to why she's been having weird dreams," Spil said.

"Prophetic dreams, eh?" The two mages looked at the two. "Well, perhaps you should talk to the witch near the Zora Domain. She's pretty knowledgeable. But, you'll need to provide her with a token first."

"Token?" Linkle asked.

"In the Lost Woods, very near to the place where the sacred blade sleeps," Cremia began.

"There grows a mushroom with strange, magical properties," Romani continued.

"Give it to her," Cremia stated.

"And, she'll tell all she knows," Romani said.

"But, what do we do about getting into the Lost Woods?" Spil asked. "Last I checked, the place was guarded by a truly evil power intent on preventing that blade from being drawn again, much less anyone getting into the forest."

"You'll want to find the Lens of Truth and find out for yourself," Romani said.

"We will aid you as well," Cremia said. "This perhaps will aid in our quest."

"Alright," Linkle said. "Let's go then."

The four treaded towards Kakariko, the castle becoming smaller and smaller behind them. The wide open space greeted them as the group trudged on.

However, they were interrupted by the sound of a growling beast. The two mages turned around and looked for the beast, wands drawn. Linkle blushed as the Faerie glanced at her.

"Ooops," She muttered. "Looks like I need to eat something."

"Why are you two not taking a defensive stance?" Cremia and Romani asked.

"W-Well, the thing is…" Linkle laughed nervously, her face deepening in color as her stomach growled again. The two looked at her quizzically, realizing the source of the growling.

"You are hungry, aren't you?" Romani asked.

"Y-Yeah," Linkle said. "We, uh, went through a forest for a while and the bread the soldiers gave us is gone."

"Well, if you don't die before we get to Kakariko Village, we will treat you to dinner," Cremia said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Linkle said.

"If it means we don't have to be startled by the beast that is your stomach, then we do," Romani giggled. "Let's go so we don't hear it for long."

Linkle gave one last nervous chuckle before they walked further. After a bit, Linkle's pace slowed, her throat tightening in that way that one does before they become nauseous. Spil was the first to notice, flying over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as the two mages turned around.

"Just hungry," Linkle said. "Need something to eat."

"You're looking a little green," Spil said.

"When I get super hungry, I get nauseous," Linkle said. "Physical exertion isn't super good right now either."

"I suppose even heroes can become weak with hunger," Romani said. "We shall carry you."

"Uh, thanks," Linkle said, feeling herself being lifted by two brooms that appeared under her.

"Wait, brooms?" Spil asked.

"Yeah," Romani giggled. "We're witches after all. We just don't tell anybody because it puts us in a bad light."

"So, that story about your parents…" Spil questioned before they began moving again.

"All true," Cremia said. "But, it was a bit of a different set of circumstances than we spoke about."

"Which you won't tell us," Spill guessed.

"Correct," Cremia said. "We trust you two, but not that much."

"You trust us?" Spil asked. "Total strangers?"

"She's wearing that pendant," Romani said. "We trust her for that fact alone. Of course, she seems to have a kind soul as well, but the pendant is a sure sign."

"What's so special about that pendant?" Spil asked. "I mean, I did notice that she seemed different when wearing it."

"You could say that," Cremia said. "But, I suppose we'll see, won't we?"

"So you don't trust the others?" Spil asked.

"Not yet," Romani said. "No reason to. But, you guys are something else altogether."

"I'm sure that's flattering," Spil said as they began to see the outline of Kakariko Village.

"Good," Cremia said. "Just know we will always be on your side."

"It's good to have allies like you two," Spil said as Linkle moaned softly before passing out from her hunger. "People who are kind, but don't mind speaking their minds."

"It's good to have two, who are kind like you seem to be," Romani said. "As well as so tied to the prophesies as you seem to be."

"Prophesies?" Spil asked.

"Anyone who has dreams like that is important," Cremia said. "But, as for the princess, her curse needs to be ended."

"Right…" Spil said.

"Always know this, even as we gain the Lens of Truth," Romani said. "Things can have multiple meanings."

"Thanks…" Spil said. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Good," The witches smiled. "Well, let's enter the town and get some food."

Before the four reached the gate, the two mages snapped their fingers, their brooms dispelling as they carried Linkle over their shoulders.

"Right," Spil nodded as they entered Kakariko's outer gate. At the inner gate, a guard stopped them.

"Papers, please," He said. "I am sorry, but I can't just let anyone in."

"What sort of papers?" Romani asked. "Someone from here just left here to go to the castle."

"Papers of admittance from the castle," The guard said.

"Oh, those papers," Romani said. "Well, we have ours."

They showed a note from the castle, the guard studying it and nodding in approval. He opened the gate and let the travelers in. Heading straight for the back of the town, they stopped at a well that was open as if it was waiting for someone to fall in.

"Bingo," Cremia said, hopping over the lip. "This well was mentioned in the old texts of Kakariko Village."

"Uh… a-are you sure?" Romani asked. "It l-looks kinda… d-d-dark."

"It should have lights at the bottom," Cremia said. "Plus, you have a wand."

"C-Can w-we not do this?" Romani asked, holding onto her for dear life.

"Is she going to be okay?" Linkle asked.

"She'll be fine," Cremia said. "She just doesn't like the dark."

"It's okay," Linkle said, putting a hand on Romani's shoulder. "I don't like Skulltula."

Cremia paused for a moment, looking at her. She bit her lower lip, looking as if she was about to say something.

"Well, let's climb down." Cremia said, holding on to Romani as she did, careful to climb slowly.

"Are we sure we should be doing this?" Spil asked, flying down to the bottom to wait for them. Her magic aura provided some glow to the darkened bottom of the well.

"Well, no one dares go near this well," Cremia said. "Perhaps the evil is why. There's only one other place with as much evil as this, if not more."

"Another place as creepy as the reputation of this well?" Linkle asked with a shudder as they reached the bottom.

"Correct," Cremia said as they reached a door. "It's known as the Shadow Temple. The Hero of Time couldn't even defeat this dungeon. But, there is a distinct chance we may have to enter it at some point if we are to free the princess' curse."

"Right," Linkle said. "That's some strong magic power she was giving off back there."

"A very powerful curse," Cremia said, Romani on her feet and taking several deep breaths. "Let's just get the treasure of this well and leave. Places like this have terrible stories told about them."

"Like what?" Linkle asked.

"They say the royal family used to use them as torture chambers," Romani, who seemed to have recovered, said as they opened the door and stepped into the surprisingly well-lit open space.

The space around them looked like a stone dungeon. Chains hung about the walls and blood stained some. A small waterway rushed beside them, droppings of some kind in it. The darkness seemed to be around them despite the lighting. Large, strong looking webs were strewn about the place, almost as if Skulltula had taken it over. The door shut behind them with a clang, magically sealing itself.

"We're trapped!" Linkle exclaimed, pounding on the door.

"Allow us," Cremia and Romani both leapt back and whispered words of incantation. Romani's wand shot a powerful burst of flames out onto the door while Cremia's wand shot a freezing power.

After five minutes, the two stopped unleashing their spells, dropping to their knees in anguish and fatigue. Linkle and Spil moved over to them, steadying them as they stood on shaky legs.

"Thanks," The two mages said. "You two are quite strong."

"I wrangle Cucco for a living," Linkle said.

"I'm a magical being," Spil said.

"Well that didn't work," Romani sighed. "Looks like we have to use a potion."

"It would seem so," Cremia said as the two shakily grabbed a bottle of green liquid, bringing I up to their lips and beginning to drink rapidly. They soon seemed stronger, standing up rapidly and putting their wands away.

"Thank you," They bowed to the two adventurers.

"What were those?" Linkle asked.

"Potions," Romani said. "The witch near the Zora's Domain gave them to us before we came here."

"This specific potion refills our magic powers," Cremia said. "We have one each for our life energy as well as one for both magic and life."

"She needed a magic mushroom to make any more," Romani said. "So, we were questing for some before we came to the castle."

"You're not really from Lon Lon Ranch, are you?" Spil asked.

"Not exactly," They winked. "But, enough about us. Let's go through this dungeon."

It was at this time, they all took the look of the dungeon in.

"It's so open," Linkle commented. "This place is huge. Hopefully, all the Skulltula who made these webs are long dead."

"And creepy," Spil shuddered. "I can just feel the many souls down here crying out in anguish."

"I'm sure they will be stronger in the Shadow Temple," Cremia said.

"The darkness emanates from there," Romani said. "But, we've never been able to find it. It's somehow hidden from view."

"If it killed the Hero of Time," Linkle said. "I don't think we should go there right yet."

"You are correct," Romani said. "We would be foolish to take on such an endeavor without any sort of equipment. We'll need much guidance from the goddess to engage such a task."

"Same with us," Spil said. "There's no way we could take on the demons in that place. Even the Faerie Queen avoids that place."

"We will have to conquer it eventually," Romani said. "But, after we obtain the Lens of Truth, we will busy ourselves looking in the Library of Kakariko."

"What do you plan to find there?" Linkle asked.

"Anything of use," Cremia said. "We will let you know if we find anything."

"Right," Linkle nodded. The four adventurers walked deeper into the dungeon, making sure they were on constant guard. Any webs that blocked their way were dispatched with Romani's rod, which shot flames to destroy them.

"So, what sorts of magic can you guys do?" Linkle asked.

"Well, I'm good with fire," Romani said. "And Cremia is good with ice."

"We can both levitate and use our brooms and we can cast various other spells." Cremia said.

"I noticed your crossbows are blessed with Faerie magic," Romani said. "What does it do?"

"They can shoot Charge Arrows," Linkle said.

"Interesting," The two mages said. "Allow us to aid you."

They held up their wands and aimed them at Linkle's crossbows. Magic power shot out of them and into the crossbows. Romani's magic flowed into the right crossbow and Cremia's into the left.

"There," The mages said. "This will aid you."

"The right crossbow has the power to shoot Fire Arrows," Romani giggled.

"The left has the power to shoot Ice Arrows," Cremia smiled.

"Of course, it's no Faerie magic," Romani said. "So, it won't be as powerful, but it'll do in a pinch."

"But, these drain a huge amount of magic," Cremia said. "More than even Charge Arrows, so only use them when you're desperate."

"Especially if you plan to shoot both types at once," Romani said. "You could kill yourself."

"I… I'll keep that in mind," Linkle said with a huge smile. "Thanks so much!"

"Just make sure you don't die before you get used to the gift," Romani giggled. "That would be a terrible way to repay us."

"Linkle survived an Octorock," Spil sighed. "I'm sure that she could handle a little drain.

"You bested an Octorock?" Cremia asked. "I thought they were far too strong to battle?"

"I didn't do it to show my skills," Linkle said. "I barely survived."

"Despite that, she mostly got as hurt as she was because she didn't want to fight him," Spil said.

"You don't wish to fight?" Romani asked. "Then why carry weapons?"

"Self-defense," Linkle stated. "I believe in being able to defend yourself."

"With powerfully enhanced and enchanted crossbows," Cremia pointed out.

"You never know when they'll come in handy to aid us," Linkle said.

"This isn't like those tabletop adventures where the boss is easily defeated by the weapon received in the dungeon," Romani said. "But, you're right. After all, fire and ice magic are quite useful in their own rights, but can be even more useful in the hands of a great wizard or witch."

"Right," Spil said. "Just as how a sword in the hands of a great warrior is as useful to him as his own skill."

"Correct," Cremia said. "But, the difference also lies in the capability of the wielder and caster to use them. Even the great Sword of Evil's Bane is as useless as a wooden sword in the hands of one without a pure or immature heart."

"That sword might be a good idea for later," Linkle said. "If all else fails, that is our last hope to stop the curse."

"Remember, you'll need some strong magic to break the seal around the place first," Romani said. "Magic like that would be more than even that pendant around your neck can give out."

"Then, we'll just have to find magic strong enough to," Linkle said. "I will not fail the princess."

"Right," Romani nodded as Cremia stood next to her.

The four continued to traverse through the dungeon, coming to a small opening that was about the size of a child.

"It's a dead end," Linkle said.

"Look at this opening," Romani said. "It's pretty small. Could one of us get in there?"

"I'll try," Linkle said.

"No, I'm the smallest," Romani said.

"What if it's dark in there?" Cremia asked.

"I think Linkle should go," Romani said. "She's the one with the pendant."

"Right," Spil said. "I am no good at crawling. My wings would get torn to shreds on that rough stone."

"Then, I'll do it," Linkle shrugged. She got down on her stomach and inched her way into the hole. After what felt like hours, she managed to get to the other side of the hole. She stood up, brushing herself off and very grateful for her gramma making her clothes very strong and durable.

In the middle of the room was a chest. Linkle cautiously moved over to it, opening it and reaching in. A horrible magic power burst forth from the contents of the chest. Linkle gulped, looking down into the chest to observe the source of the magic, which was beginning to die down after being freed from the confines of the chest.

Inside the chest was a strange sort of magnifying glass crossed with a mirror. Linkle could notice this, but when she touched the object, she felt her magic draining at a somewhat worrying rate. She pocketed the item and knelt down to try to crawl back into the hole. However, when she touched the edge of the hole, she jumped back with a jolt. Something had shocked her.

She squinted at the hole, but found nothing as she pulled the object from her pocket. She looked into the side of the magnifying glass and saw that a strange electricity was blocking the hole. She felt her magic draining fast as she quickly looked around the room and noticed that one of the walls simply didn't exist. She reached for it, her hand passing through where it was. She immediately felt curiosity as she put the item down. She walked into the illusionary wall, taking a simple five minute stroll as opposed to the lengthy crawl from before.

She came out behind the other three, walking up to them.

"Hey, I got this lens thing," She said. "Is this the Lens of Truth?"

She held up the lens and the others gasped. Linkle quickly pocketed the item to preserve her magic.

"You did it," Cremia said. "You discovered the treasure of this 'dungeon'."

"I wonder what else we can find in here," Spil said. "Surely the royal family hid other things in this well also."

"There isn't much of a doubt," Cremia said. "Especially since this is one of the few things that could uncover their lies where they stand. Let us find the exit to this place and we'll head to the library while you two do your own investigation."

"Sounds like a plan," Linkle said. "Let's go."

They walked further into the well to find the exit. However, they stopped dead in their tracks when Linkle picked up a scratching, skittering sound from above them. She looked up, getting the attention of the witches. They looked at her with confusion as she looked upward.

"Are you okay?" Romani asked.

"I thought I heard something," Linkle said.

"Perhaps we're not as alone as we thought," Cremia said, her wand at the ready. The group spotted a door at the end of the tunnel.

"This seems like a safe bet," Linkle said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Cremia said. "Be warned about this."

"Right," Linkle said as she opened the door.

Inside the room were several hands that were in a circle. They were all a pale white and long, spindly arms attached themselves to the wrists. They waved in an odd pattern, but otherwise didn't bother the heroes. There was a door on the other side that was sealed with magic.

"It looks like we've found our exit," Linkle said. "Let's go!"

Linkle ran through the circle of hands only for two to grab her and hold her fast.

"Hey, let me go!" She shouted as she kicked around. The two mages gripped their wands and shot weak magic attacks at the hands. This had little affect and Linkle noticed the ground beneath her beginning to shift and change as if something was burrowing under it. Her face froze with fear as she saw a creature of pure disgust rise up from the ground.

It was a mass of pale and rotting flesh, burns and other marks littering its body as well. It was taller than Linkle by at least a foot and a half and it hunched over with its long neck that looked like it had been stretched by tortures. Its face was a hideous and twisted visage of dark magic's strongest curses. It had hollow and sunken eyes that were invisible save tiny pinpricks of magic. Its teeth were large and the jaw that contained them was unhinged and looked like it could open wide enough to swallow any one of them whole. It had two stubs for arms that reached down half the length of its body and reached forward to touch Linkle's face before it leaned forward with its jaw.

Linkle was completely frozen with fear as the thing crept closer. It wasn't until a blast of magic fire struck the creature square in the face that Linkle managed to regain her movements. She turned to Romani, who looked just as terrified as she was.

"R-Run!" Romani shouted as Linkle turned to see the creature lurching toward her.

Linkle took a few steps back, her eyes wide with fear. Spil gulped as they looked at the creature in front of them. There was no way it could be an ordinary resident of this well.

"How do we stop that?" Cremia asked. "Short of depleting our magic, we won't have a chance."

"That thing's too powerful to risk it on," Spil said. "If we're out of magic, it'll just pick us off one by one. The door behind us is sealed, so we're trapped."

"We can't do nothing," Linkle said, taking a deep breath to give herself some courage. She pulled out her crossbows and fired two arrows into the creature's eye sockets. She watched as they disappeared, the magic within them depleted as the creature flinched. However, it continued to lurch toward them.

"Hylia, help us," Linkle breathed as she shakily aimed her crossbow at the creature.

Her pendant began to glow as the group glanced at it. Linkle closed her eyes, a strange green aura surrounding her for a second as she opened them to reveal green eyes. Without a word, she took aim with her crossbows, charging a powerful Charge Arrow. She fired it into the creature's face.

"She… She looks so… heroic," Spil said. "Could she… but, it can't be…"

This time, the creature recoiled in true pain, shrieking and holding its eye sockets as Linkle ran up to it and charged up a Fire Arrow in her right crossbow and an Ice Arrow in her left, unloading both into the monster's chin. The creature's head exploded, the blobby mass of creature falling over as it bled green gunk that dissipated with a hiss.

Linkle closed her eyes, passing out onto the ground. The two mages picked her up, watching with fascination as the magic sealing the door dissipated.

They carried her out the door, shocked to find that it led to a house in Kakariko. They watched as the door shut behind them. Spil pushed the door open, gasping as she saw that it didn't lead to the same dark dungeon they had entered prior. It led to an inn. She shared a glance with the witches, who shrugged.

"I suppose we could get a room," They said. "After all, this inn is one of great reputation."

"Alright," Spil said. "Only because it's not that creepy dungeon."

_Later_

The blonde adventurer began to stir, moaning in pain as she blinked her eyes open. She looked around the room to see the other three looking down at her.

"What the hell was that?!" Spil exclaimed, flying over to her. "You could have been killed! What is wrong with you?!"

"Huh?" Linkle asked in a daze. "What happened?"

Spil tilted her head in confusion. She looked her up and down, her gaze stopping on the pendant.

"That pendant must know what we're doing," Romani said. "It seems it will be our aid."

"That pendant is said to be one of the same ones the Hero of Legend possessed," Cremia said, crossing her arms as she looked at the blonde. "Perhaps you are receiving some of its magic, as was he."

"Maybe," Linkle nodded, holding her head. "But, I wish I knew how to activate it."

"It's said it will help you when it believes you need it." Cremia said, Romani nodding in agreement. "However, your magic is fully depleted because of it. Killing that… that thing drained you dry."

"Well, I suppose that I'll have to wait and recover," Linkle said.

"That is a good idea," Romani said. "We can research together and then find another place to investigate. Four heads are better than two."

"Sounds like a plan," Linkle nodded. "Say… how long was I out?"

"Three days," Cremia said.

"I think I should go for five," Linkle lied back down on the pillow. Spil sighed, facepalming. But, deep down, she couldn't help but be amazed at the girl she'd only met a few days ago. Already so promising. She only hoped what she was hoping would come to fruition.

* * *

Well, that was a dark chapter. And, they got a new item to boot. I wonder how it will help them in the future. I guess we'll find out together.


	4. How Do We Become Stronger?

Chapter Three: How Do We Become Stronger?

Darkness surrounded the blonde as she lay. She couldn't move, couldn't feel anything. She tried to move, the suffocating darkness surrounding her as she saw something coming toward her. A terrible sick feeling began to overcome her as she continued to feel this thing coming toward her. Decaying corpses began to rise up around her, moaning in pain and death. She tried to move to reach her crossbows, but she couldn't move.

She saw a figure step over her, a cruel smirk on her face. She looked down at Linkle, a powerful sword appearing before her. The sword was grey with black diamond patterns on it, a strange orange crest in the hilt. Linkle immediately recognized this figure, her eyes widening as a single gasp left her lips.

"Welcome to your death," The figure spoke with a laugh as she thrust this sword into Linkle's chest. Linkle felt the most horrifying darkness as she breathed her last.

Linkle sat up with a scream to wake the dead, the two witches bursting into the room with wands drawn.

"What's going on?!" They exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

Linkle was shaking, clutching her chest as if she were trying to seal it shut. She couldn't move beyond that, staring at her legs as if they were attracting her eyes to them. She was pouring sweat as the dream replayed itself over and over in her mind. Her breathing was erratic and panicked, a sure sign of a potential panic attack. Her heartbeat could be heard by the two witches, moving like a racing horse. The pendant around her neck suddenly began to glow a calm and eerie light as she began to slow her heart rate.

"Are you okay?" They asked her once she'd calmed enough to speak once again. Linkle took a deep breath, nodding once.

"What did you dream about?" Cremia asked.

"I saw… her," Linkle said. "The… princess."

"The princess?" The witches clutched their wands tighter. For Linkle to dream of the princess in such a terrifying fashion couldn't be good news.

"We have to hurry and break the curse," Linkle moved to shakily stand. "We must or we could face something worse."

"Fortunately, we have made a bit of leeway into the location of the Shadow Temple," Romani said.

"Oh?" Spil asked, entering the room.

"Yes," Cremia pulled out a book. "According to this book, there was a mysterious dark aura from Kakariko Village, near the graveyard. We'll have to explore there for anything mysterious. You should head to Death Mountain. Perhaps there is a useful item there you can use to aid you on your quest."

"Why just me?" Linkle asked.

"It's clear you have great importance," Romani said. "Given that you dream like you do. It only makes sense that you have more importance than us."

"I want to help, but I don't think I'm cut out for anything spectacular," Linkle said. "As much as I want to be the Hero of Legend, it was the Courage Pendant that saved us."

"And, that makes you someone special," Spil spoke. "That Pendant only works for the purest of people. However, it doesn't mean you're weak because it saved you. What we should do is find the rest of the Pendants and try to enter the Lost Woods. Something there will be able to help us. If not, then we'll have dispelled the evil surrounding it."

"Right," Linkle nodded. "Let's go then. I'm ready."

The blonde and the fairy moved to dress, Linkle pulling her crossbows into their holsters. She turned to the witches, who stood at the door.

"I'll be back," She said. "We'll take on the Shadow Temple together."

"Take this," Romani tossed her a bell. "No matter what, we'll stick together. This will let us contact each other. Ring it and you'll gain a connection to us."

"Talk to us if you need advice or guidance," Cremia bowed.

"We'll see you later, Hero," Romani giggled. Linkle nodded, a surge of pride in her chest as she walked out. Spil glanced up at the mountain looming nearby. It was rumored to be a dangerous volcano, but it hadn't erupted since before the Hero of Time had walked its grounds.

"We need to be prepared," Spil said. "I recommend getting a shield."

"A shield?" Linkle asked.

"To defend yourself from rocks," Spil said. "They can fall or an enemy can attack you."

"Well, I think I could do that," Linkle said. "But, my allowance was only a hundred Rupees."

"That's a lot," Spil turned to glance at the blonde.

"A month," Linkle sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "But, I usually spend it on cool stuff. This outfit cost almost triple that because I ordered each part separately."

"Yeesh," Spil sighed. "Well, let's see what we can get."

"Right," Linkle nodded as she looked around to see a shop. Walking into it, she saw its wares laid out on shelves and prices under them.

"All this stuff's pretty expensive," Linkle muttered. "Fifty Rupees for this little bottle."

"See if you can find a shield," Spil nudged her arm. "We don't really have time to dawdle. We need to ascend the mountain quickly, especially before nightfall."

"Do you have any shields?" Linkle asked the shopkeeper. "Any that won't burn up?"

Spil had to admit she was impressed in Linkle's thought on that. Hopefully, she wouldn't be suckered out of her money."

"Well, I do have this Shield Crystal," The shop owner opened a chest to reveal a small crystal with a blue sphere in the middle. "Unfortunately, it takes a good deal of magic to use, which is why I can't just sell it."

"Well, how about I give you twenty Rupees for it?" Linkle asked.

"I can't in my right mind give it to you," The shopkeeper said, looking the adventurer up and down, his gaze stopping on her Pendant. "I don't want you to get hurt because of…"

The shopkeeper sucked in a breath as he stared closely at it. Linkle felt uncomfortable with the attention she was getting, opting to leave.

"Perhaps I can sell this to you after all," He handed her the crystal. "I'll take your twenty Rupees. But, you'll also need some fireproof gear."

"How do you know that?" Linkle asked.

"Well, you mentioned a fireproof shield," The shopkeeper pointed out. "You'll need some gear as well. That I will sell for eighty Rupees."

"I guess I'll have to take that deal," Linkle sighed. "Thanks,"

"You're very welcome, ma'am."

"You sure got out of there fast," Spil noted once they'd left.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at my pendant. Gave me the creeps."

"Maybe he's in league with the princess?" A voice came from behind her. Both turned to see a cloaked person in armor that seemed almost Sheikah in origin. Blue legwear and a white top with a design that Linkle and Spil blanched inwardly at; it resembled the eye that took up residence in Linkle's pack. Their mouth was covered as was one of their eyes.

Despite that, no one seemed to be looking at the warrior. The Sheikah seemed to resemble the warrior Sheik from lore, though Linkle had never been able to discover anything else about the mysterious warrior's identity. Though, this warrior had a green eye instead of red ones.

"Wh-What?" Linkle's fingers instinctively reached for a crossbow, preparing to attack if necessary.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you try anything like that," The Sheikah spoke again. The voice was deep, but not so deep it was entirely masculine. It seemed as if this was a quite young Sheikah.

"Wh-Who are you?" Linkle asked.

"Call me Sheik. It's a title given to a chosen warrior of Sheikah heritage. Not that you'd understand that."

"I'd understand plenty. What do you want with me?"

"You could call me the princess's bodyguard. I make sure those of you on this quest are doing their jobs. So, tell me of any treasures you've found so far."

"I-I haven't found any." Linkle bit her bottom lip as her hand reached for her left crossbow as she took a step back. "S-So, you can go now."

"Suspicious, but odd," The Sheikah said. "You'll not mind if I take your pack, now do you?"

"Hey, back off, ugly!" Spil flew into the Sheikah's face, crossing her arms and putting on a glare. "You never ask to look in a lady's purse!"

"Then, explain the shadowy magic in your bag, insect." Sheik copied Spil's pose, leaning in to meet the Faerie with less than an inch between them.

"None of your business! Now, leave us alone!" Spil's retort came.

At that moment, Linkle had managed to unbuckle her left crossbow, aiming it at Sheik's head. Ice crystalized over the tip of the magic based bolt, the Faerie having sensed this. She moved down as Linkle shot. Sheik, not quick enough to dodge, was encased in ice, the adventurers taking this time to bolt.

"How did you think to do that?" Spil sat on Linkle's shoulder.

"I don't know. It occurred to me that I could by some time by doing that. It helped, I guess. I hope Romani and Cremia are alright."

"I could sense that Sheikah when we were at the palace," Spil glanced back. "But, their presence was vastly overshadowed by the princess's."

"But, what was that they mentioned about the guy being in league with the princess?"

"Not sure, but all I know was that the Sheikah aren't exactly trustworthy in this case."

"We need to get to get to Death Mountain. It's gotta be close, right?"

"Well, technically, Kokiri Forest is closer," Spil pointed out. "But that place is a no-go until we manage to find something to break the barrier."

"Right," Linkle nodded. "We'll have to make our way through the path to Death Mountain. Hopefully, we'll be able to make it there quickly."

The two continued toward Death Mountain, Linkle having equipped the Shield Crystal, but being unable to summon its properties.

"I'm pretty sure you have to put your magic into it." Spil glanced at the crystal. "But, we can worry about that later."

"Right," Linkle nodded as they journeyed.

As they kept walking toward the ominous mountain, they felt the air getting hotter and hotter.

"That Fireproof Armor might come in handy now." The Faerie nodded to Linkle's pouch. The adventurer nodded as she looked for a place to put it on. Finding a large rock, she ducked behind it to change. She made sure to fully equip it and placed her other clothes back into her bag.

"I'm surprised you could take those off so easily, considering their value to you."

"I'd rather them not get burned up."

"Fair enough."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the farm girl and her pet Faerie." A very familiar voice said from above them. They glanced up to see Roam on top of a large rock that caused him to look quite small. However, he jumped down, landing in front of the two.

"Y-You didn't see me change, did you?" Linkle asked, face reddening.

"Just now or back at the hotel?" Roam asked.

"Wh-What?!" Linkle shrieked.

"I'm kidding obviously," Roam waved his hand in a slightly arrogant fashion. "I never saw you change at all. I only assumed you stayed at a hotel because you seem to have at least some standards."

"W-Well, at least you can acknowledge that."

"Linkle, I think that was a bit of an insult."

"Either way, where do you two plan to go on this quest?"

"Well, we're headed up Death Mountain."

"Lucky me, because I was headed up there, but it appears one person isn't enough."

"Well," Linkle said. "I suppose we could help. It's all for the princess anyway."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Roam said. "Let's see if you're as good at a crossbow as you look."

"H-How good do I look?" Linkle really didn't want to know the answer to that question, but couldn't help herself from asking.

"You look like a complete dolt, but the way your fingers seem to reach for them means you at least enjoy using them." Roam glanced at her hands, which were instinctively heading for them.

"Well, I do love my crossbows. My gramma gave them to me."

"Interesting," Roam said, already walking away. "But, we should save the chit-chat for after we explore Death Mountain."

"You seem in a hurry," Spil narrowed her eyes.

"Whether or not this curse is actually spreading," Roam said, both females taking note of those words. "I would rather not be near the volcano that is Death Mountain."

"I guess that's a valid reason," Linkle looked up at the top of the mountain. While it hadn't exploded in her time or even her grandmother's time, she did know that it wasn't like it couldn't. They would need to be off the mountain as soon as possible if they wanted a definite chance of survival.

"Let's go then," Roam started walking. "I must admit I've become stuck and an extra set of hands might be just what I need. And, find out some things about you as well."

"Are you… hitting on me?" Linkle tilted her head.

"No, you idiot," Roam smacked himself in the face as they began to see a stone structure in the near distance. "I want to find out why you seem so weird."

"Excuse you?" Spil asked.

"Don't you think it's strange that you two were the only ones who seemed to choke when the princess walked out?"

"Something about her…" Linkle muttered.

"What is it that you sense that we don't?" Roam asked, aiming his crossbow at Linkle as the adventurer just looked at him. "We're all of us descended from one of the lines that aided the Hero of Legend, but you're the only one who reacted so strongly. Explain yourself."

"Wh-What?" Linkle asked, still in shock.

"Explain what you came from, blondie. I won't ask nicely again before I shoot you and see what color blood comes out of you."

"Why are you acting like this?! Linkle's just a human!"

"No mere human could bring back that pendant. And no mere human would react that way to the power the princess wields."

"You didn't sense that strong, dark power, Roam?"

"No, I didn't. Whatever you are, you can pierce her defenses. Or, maybe it's the pendant around your neck, but you have to explain yourself now."

"I don't know, okay?! I… I'm just a normal girl. The only thing really magical about me is the equipment I'm wearing and the fact that I think I'm related to the Hero of Legend."

"Well, I suppose you pass." Roam stowed his crossbow, continuing to walk.

"Wait, what the hell was that?!" Spil demanded. "You can't just threaten her like that! What is wrong with you?!"

"What's 'wrong' with me is the fact that the princess' gaze was focused squarely on that blonde idiot that entire time," Roam glanced at the Faerie as they reached the stone structure. "Whatever Linkle has, the princess is aware of it. She knows about that pendant and I'm sure she knows about the magic in those crossbows. And since she's clearly a wild card due to no one at all knowing what the fuck that curse actually entails, that puts Linkle in a shit ton of danger because if she has an actual evil side, Linkle's the biggest target."

"The fact of it is," Spil was stunned as Roam continued. "No one there really has any special skills to speak of. Nothing game changing. The only thing they had was the potential to find the right item that could cause them to be a threat. Why do you think those witches were so wary?"

"You're suspicious of her as well…" Spil noted. "Though, I guess considering the amount of dark power she seems to possess, it's not exactly hard to."

"Right," Roam said. "While she may not be evil, I'm obviously not going to make the foolish mistake of not planning to kill her if necessary, royalty or not."

"I-I don't think I could kill her."

"That choice may come sooner than you think."

"I hope not. So, is this castle it?"

"It would seem like it." Spil crossed her arms. "This is the Tower of Hera, an old structure that was built to contain an ancient secret. But, the question is would it be here again?"

"If you mean the pendant, then there's a possibility," Roam looked at the tower. "There's a very distinct possibility. Why would both of us be drawn here?"

"Good point," Linkle said. "So, what did you need an extra person for?"

"The entrance is sealed by a boulder. If we both try, we may be able to lift it."

"Let's do it then," Linkle nodded as she stepped up to the boulder. It was larger than both of them, clogging the entrance in such a way that not even Spil could enter the dungeon.

"I could use a Charge Arrow, but I'm still not up to snuff with my magic yet," Linkle grimaced. "I'd probably pass out again."

"It's too strong for an attack," Roam said. "I've already tried Bombs."

"You have Bombs?" Spil turned to him. "Those are super dangerous!"

"Like you haven't understood the purpose and use of them," Roam said. "I've discovered that they're quite useful. But, we need to try to push the boulder out of the way."

"Why not combine our strengths?" Linkle asked. "Use Bombs and Arrows together?"

"The explosion could collapse the entrance further," Spil said. "We could try to lift it."

The two person sized individuals grabbed the boulder and began to push it off to the side. The rock made little movement at first, not budging an inch. However, after the two were beginning to tire, the rock began to move. This gave both the motivation to continue, managing to shove the boulder over the side after a bit. Both watched as it dropped to the ground off the stairs, making a thud and cratering the ground a bit.

"Well, I suppose two heads are better than one," Roam walked in. "Try to keep up. We don't have time to dillydally. We need to find whatever is in this Temple and go."

"I'm sure that Fireproof Armor was a waste," Spil said. "You should take it off."

"But, there's a boy here," Linkle gasped as her face reddened. "He'll see my… my…"

"Get over yourself," Roam rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you're boy, girl, or Kokiri. Leave your fucking armor on."

"Why Kokiri?" Spil asked.

"They don't age," Roam said. "Different than a Zora."

"I see," Spil said. "I guess that's a point."

"You never know what's in this dungeon," Roam said. "The volcano could have become more active. Remember, this place has links to the Dark World Ganon corrupted."

"But, it's back to normal, right?"

"So they say. But, since the Hero of Legend destroyed the entrances, who's to say what it looks like?"

"I guess you're right. But, let's be careful."

The three adventurers carefully made their way into the halls of the former temple, the lights of the day pouring in through the windows as well as an odd light that seemed to be generated solely by magic.

"So, this place looks like it might be a chore to explore," Roam glanced around. "I say we split up. You two go upstairs and I'll go down."

"Sounds good," Linkle looked around. "How will we let each other know if we're in trouble?"

"Try not to get in trouble."

"I'll make a link between us," Spil placed a hand on their foreheads. "That will help us stay in contact. Though, I do know these old temples had telepathy stones."

"Telepathy stones?"

"Oh, you mean those old things? They have to be out of use by now."

"It hasn't been too awfully long since the Hero of Legend walked this world. Surely, they can't have become useless in this short time."

"We'll see then."

"Be careful."

With that, the three split up, Roam heading into the lower levels as Linkle and Spil headed into the higher levels.

The male adventurer made his way downward to the lower levels, discovering a small pond. He knew of the older legends that were mentioned about Faeries in ponds. He tossed a Rupee into the pond, watching as the diminutive creature emerged from the water.

"Great hero, you have summoned me," She began, spreading her arms wide. "I… wait, you're not the hero."

"Come again?" Roam asked.

"You're not the hero clothed in the legendary tunic of the goddess," The Faerie pointed at him. "You must be a treasure seeker come to claim my body for your devious purposes! Well, I won't let you kidnap me and force me to endure you shoving Rupees—"

Roam grabbed her around the mouth before that sentence could be finished.

"Listen, you little freak," He sighed. "I'm not here to do the unsightly things you've had time to pleasure your perverted mind with over the years, but I am here to figure out something to save the princess from her curse."

"Well, there is still a Faerie's treasure still in the castle that the Hero seemed to forget," The Faerie crossed her arms in a pout once Roam released her mouth. "But, your crossbow can't handle the power."

"So, what, that klutzy blonde chick's power can?" Roam asked.

"The girl with the blessed bows?" The Faerie asked. "She will be able to use it. But, even if I bless your crossbow, it isn't made of a sturdy material. Despite looking weak, hers are forged with Kokiri wood and thus will never break with normal means."

"This is an ancient crossbow," Roam said.

"And, using the particular treasure in here would destroy it," The Faerie looked him dead in the eyes.

"I suppose that's a problem a Faerie could solve," Roam said. "Where would I get a blessed crossbow?"

"Perhaps the Faerie guarding the chest will be able to assist you," The Faerie said. "But, why do you really want the power?"

"Someone has to protect this land. And, that klutz isn't the only one who can fight for Hyrule."

"You are quite noble. Well, allow me to bless your crossbow. It will become stronger. However, you do not possess enough magic to sustain this."

"I don't use magic." Roam crossed his own arms. "I rely on my skills. Now, give me the power to aid this kingdom."

"That girl has you beat then," The Faerie looked up. "For she has the first of the pendants and is questing for the second."

"Well, I suppose I have my own goal then."

_With Linkle_

The two females entered the area just up the stairs. Surprisingly, it was empty. Travelling through a few more, the only thing in sight were rats and snakes.

"Be on your guard," Spil said. "We don't know what could be in here. There's no telling where something like a Stalfos or Gibdos could emerge."

"Those guys aren't so scary compared to that thing in the well," Linkle gave a small shudder. "I never want to see that thing again for the rest of my life."

"Well, let's hope we never do." Spil said as Roam ran into the room behind them.

"There you two are," He said. "Anything interesting?"

"The downstairs was small?" Linkle asked.

"Very. But I've come with a new ability to use. Unfortunately, I don't have much magic to use it, so I'm going to try to save it."

"Well, this place is quite empty," Spil looked around. "There's not even any corpses of enemies that the Hero of Legend cleared out."

"That's quite odd," Linkle said. "This place is decrepid… what's going on?"

The trio continued to walk, noting that the structure looked more desolate and decrepit the further they travelled in. In one room, entire columns were scattered along the ground, causing them to have to climb over them.

"Perhaps the treasure in here is hidden further in?" Linkle asked. "I sense something… something's here."

"Now that you mention it," Spil glanced ahead of them. "I sense it too."

"Something's going on," Linkle said. "But, we should be careful."

Suddenly, Roam shot forward between the two females, his arrow hitting square in the wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Linkle exclaimed, turning around and clenching her fists.

"I saved our lives," Roam glanced at the rubble. The other two looked back at the wall to see blood dripping from Roam's bolt, a cloaked figure materializing as it slumped over, dead.

"That's a Wizzrobe," Spil gasped.

"How'd you see that?" Linkle asked.

"I've always had eyes like an eagle. I've not had much magic, but my skills are good."

"I must admit, you do have good eyes. Not even I could tell it was there."

"Save the flattery for after we get out of here. I've a feeling there's something worse ahead."

"There is nothing I can face that's worse than that thing in the well," Linkle pulled her hat over her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Roam stated. "Also, I'm surprised we haven't run into anything using heat yet. I mean, that armor's gotta help somehow."

"Maybe we can find a use for it," Linkle shrugged. "But, for now, let's push onward."

"That's far enough," A voice came from above them. A puff of smoke appeared in front of them and the Sheikah from earlier stood there, arms crossed. "You're going to get it for freezing me."

"Who's this jackass?" Roam asked.

"You followed us here?" Linkle asked.

"I must make sure you're serving the princess." Sheik said. "And, so, I'll defeat you and force you to reveal your secrets."

"I'll handle this guy," Roam stepped up, taking out his crossbow. "You two find the treasure."

"Thanks for buying us time," Linkle smiled as she ran ahead with Spil.

"I'll catch them in a minute," Sheik said. "For now, I'll handle you."

"Go ahead and try," Roam chuckled, placing a bolt in his crossbow. He shot it at Sheik, who dodged, moving closer to him. Roam took a step back as he armed another bolt.

"My speed far exceeds your aim," Sheik taunted softly as Roam fired again. This time, however, the warrior snapped his fingers, his arrow exploding and throwing Sheik to the ground.

"It would seem you've underestimated me, Sheikah. But, that will be your downfall. You won't prevent us from destroying this curse one way or another."

"You will not harm the princess."

"You idiot, we're trying to save the princess."

"You spoke of killing her if necessary."

"Exactly. If the curse progresses, we'll have to take action."

"I don't believe you, but I will still stop you."

"If you really think I'm going down easy, you've got another thing coming."

Roam shot three bolts in rapid succession, each in front of where Sheik was moving. The Sheikah barely dodged them, Roam aiming a lucky shot that managed to snag his ankle.

"Looks like you should have trained harder," He smirked as Sheik yelled in pain. "Since that one ain't magic like the girl uses, you ain't gonna get that out easy. Might as well give up."

"You've not beaten me." Sheik threw a smoke bomb, the entire room being blanketed in a thick, heavy smoke. Roam was pierced in his arm by the small blade the Sheikah threw at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Roam taunted, turning and firing a bolt to his side. A grunt of pain was the response. "You forget I have eagle's eyes."

"I'm aware of your skills. However, I'm going to beat you and then take down that other one."

"As much as I admire your confidence, you won't beat both of us. Even if you beat me, you won't beat her too. 'Specially with that pendant around her neck."

"Her magic matters not. I will defeat her."

"Not after I've worn you down enough with our fight."

_With Linkle_

The adventurer moved carefully through the destroyed ruins of the Tower, Spil aiding her in her search for the treasure that had been hidden away.

"That wall looks destroyed," Spil pointed at the smashed wall that seemed recently destroyed. Linkle moved carefully over to it, Spil on her shoulder.

"There's a chest in there!" The blonde exclaimed. "Maybe it's another item that will help us!"

"It looks like it was tampered with, though, so be careful. Someone else clearly tried to open this before we got here."

"Didn't one of the Faeries say that it wouldn't open to anyone who didn't possess a gift of the goddesses?"

"That could mean your pendant. Hurry and open it so we can help Roam. He could be hurt."

"Aww, you do care."

"I don't care about that idiot! I just want to make sure we don't lose a member who could help the princess!"

"Suuuuure," Linkle snickered. "But, let's just get going then."

Linkle pushed the chest open, a brilliant light swarming around her as her armor began to glow slightly. A figure shot out of the chest, light billowing out from her as she gazed down at Linkle and Spil. She was clad in a white robe with a red ribbon wrapping around her. Heeled red shoes adorned her feet and her hair and eyes were a blazing red. She looked down at the two, her gaze narrowing.

"So, you have the gall to summon me?" She demanded of them. "How dare you?"

"W-We need your help." Linkle gulped. "We have to save the kingdom."

"I don't see… Oh, you think because you opened the chest, I'll be at your beck and call?" The Faerie glared at them. "I am Mars, high ranking Faerie and direct servant of the Queen herself."

"Now, you listen here, you stuck up bitch!" Spil got in the much larger Faerie's face. "She is in possession of a gift of the goddesses, now give her your gift and be on your way!"

A gift, eh?" The Faerie looked down at Linkle, her eyes settling on the Pendant around her neck. "So, you're the chosen savior, eh? You look like you don't have an ounce of skill in your body. I guess I'll have to help you after all."

The Faerie waved her hand, Linkle's crossbows glowing and twinkling. Linkle pulled them out, looking them over.

"I've given you the abilities of Split Arrows and Targeted Arrows," The Faerie explained. "Split Arrows will fire a spreading shot at your foes, only from your left crossbow. Handy if you want to take down a multitude. Targeted Arrows will aim on what you wish for them to aim for, only from your right crossbow. Use them wisely or else. Also, that armor is useless here. In the desert, it will be more useful."

The Faerie disappeared in a twinkle, leaving the two to look around the room.

"Let's go help Roam," Linkle ran back out. "He can help us find the next thing!"

However, before they could leave, a large, wormlike creature dropped down, shaking the entire floor.

_With Roam_

The blonde fired at the Sheikah, the trained warrior dodging each arrow. Roam cursed under his breath, managing to strike the Sheikah in the arm, taking a deep breath.

"Looks like I should end this quickly." Roam chuckled. "Get ready, loser, because I'm gonna end you quickly."

Roam took a deep breath, his body beginning to ripple and contort, feathers sprouting from his limbs as wings sprouted from his back. His face curved into an even more beaklike face, his body bulking up. He held his crossbow with an even greater confidence than before.

"Time to finish you off," He fired three shots, each one hitting its mark. The Sheikah stopped, falling over. Roam's feathery fist smashed into Sheik, knocking them over. Roam stood over them in triumph.

"You're lacking experience and training," He said. "Get those before you even begin to think you can challenge us again."

With that, he left the Sheikah on the ground, moving quickly over to where Linkle and Spil were running from a giant centipede like monster.

"Moldorm, eh?" Roam chuckled. "Lucky me, I know how to take care of this one."

He fired two quick shots into the tail of the creature. The monster roared in pain, Linkle and Spil looking in his direction.

"Roam!" Linkle exclaimed, waving as she dodged a bite from the creature.

"How'd you recognize me?" Roam asked as the Moldorm began charging toward him.

"You're wearing the same clothes," Spil said. "Now, explain yourself."

"I'm busy fighting a Moldorm right now." Roam ran to dodge the attack, using his wings for a burst of speed. "Shoot its tail!"

"It's not here!" Linkle aimed her crossbows where she thought the tail would be, but found nothing.

"Find it!" Roam dodged the Moldorm's attack, moving carefully as Linkle looked for the tail. As the creature moved, she saw a glowing orb on the end of its tail.

"That looks like a weak spot," She aimed. "Homing Arrows, do your thing!"

Linkle held her right arm up, taking aim at the glowing tip of Moldorm's tail. She let loose three shots that soared quickly for their target. They struck it with no hesitation, exploding it. Moldorm shrieked, thrashing around. However, the power magic arrows had done their job. It turned and thrashed towards Linkle. Linkle was stunned, trying to figure how to avoid it when she was moved by a large and feathery body.

"You've got to be more careful," Roam flew into the air, his wings keeping him aloft while Moldorm ceased its thrashing. It lay still and exploded into a mist just like Octoro.

"_**Foolish girl!"**_ The mist exclaimed as it took a dark, female humanoid shape. _**"You have no idea what you are going to unleash! Our mistress will make sure you suffer for this!"**_

The mist exploded into another Heart Container. Linkle sighed in relief. Roam set them on the ground.

"Since you killed the thing, I guess you get the prize," He gestured toward it, reverting to his human form. Linkle touched it, feeling the power flowing through her. She looked as another pendant floated over to her. This one was red in color. Spil watched as the pendant fell around her neck. Linkle began to float in the air, power emanating off of her from the pendant.

Immediately, Spil noticed a change with Linkle. The happy go lucky girl, for a split second, though longer this time, was changed into a warrior. It was almost like looking into the future. Spil could see a strange sort of power emanate from the Cucco farmer, a powerful sort of magic emanating from her as she stood there. It didn't seem like Linkle anymore. She seemed as if she had hundreds of years' worth of capability passed down. But… she wasn't of the line of the Hero, was she?

Linkle returned to the ground, standing on a broken part of the wall that overlooked Hyrule castle. She had a strange look in her eye, a strange and determined look that was off-putting for someone who had spent much time with her. The slight breeze blew her clothes, the Cucco farmer holding her crossbows as if preparing to fire at an enemy. A single bolt was shot from her bow, zipping through the air.

And, across the kingdom, at the castle, Princess Lyra stood on her balcony that overlooked Death Mountain, clenching her cursed fist as she stared up the mountain. A small smirk crossed her lips as she stared at the mountain, particularly the tower that stood on it. Beside her head, a bolt struck the frame of the door.

"Come to me, child," She spoke with a mix of emotions. "We shall dance together before this is all said and done. Destiny awaits us. Will you or I be leading the dance?"

"Seems we should leave this place." Roam looked around. "This place could come down at any second."

Spil nudged Linkle, who was still staring down the mountain at something. The Faerie had never seen her act this way before. It was certainly odd compared to her usual self. She was worried that she was possessed and wouldn't respond.

"Linkle, wake up!" She punched the blonde in the face. Roam simply acted, grabbing Linkle and jumping, shifting into his eagle form and flapping his wings. He descended, his wings helping carry the blonde down the mountain. He landed a bit hard on the ground at the foot of the mountain, shifting back and panting. Behind them, the Tower of Hera collapsed, becoming nothing more than rubble.

"I… I think that went well," Roam panted. "I do hope you're not in this stupor forever, Linkle."

"Huh, what?" Linkle looked around, in a daze.

"What do you mean 'what'?!" Spil screamed at her. "You were standing like a statue and shot an arrow down the mountain! You were just staring like you were facing down an enemy!"

"Is that the strange darkness I felt?" Linkle asked.

"Darkness?" Roam asked.

"I sensed an odd darkness from the castle." Linkle said. "Was… Was I sensing the princess' curse from here?"

"This is quite interesting," Roam said. "But, this is where we part ways. I am heading to find another temple. I would recommend heading to the Desert. I heard there's something interesting there that may be of use."

"Why aren't you going?" Linkle asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out. Now, go. Have fun."

"Alright. Thanks, Roam."

"You're welcome." The male walked away, giving a slight wave. "I misjudged you. You're definitely pretty good."

"Yes!" Linkle fist pumped. "Let's go, Spil!"

"Of course, dolt," Spil sighed, following her companion away from the mountain.

* * *

So, it seems like there's some interesting things going on here. I wonder how it will go down. And, what's the Desert got in store for our heroines? We'll find out soon.


	5. Why Do We Have To Be in This Heat

Chapter Four: Why Do We Have to Be in This Heat?

"_Come to me, child, and we shall dance," _Linkle stood before the shadowy woman, narrowing her eyes at her. A crossbow was aimed squarely at her forehead, right between her eyes, as the woman held a darkly glowing sword to her. Linkle could feel a power at her back, almost pushing her forward.

Linkle felt a powerful surge of dark power bursting from the woman, forcing her to tense up. She glared at the woman, light magic lighting up the tip of her bolt. She felt her trigger finger tense up.

"_Are you truly ready to do that?"_ The shadowy woman scoffed at the Cucco farmer. _"You've no idea of the powers you are wielding and yet you challenge me. I assumed you would have better sense than that. Those toys won't be enough to face me."_

Suddenly, Linkle felt a blade pierce her chest. She gasped, sitting up in her bed, clutching her chest.

"What's wrong?!" Spil shot up. "I felt you thrashing around and going crazy!"

"I just… had another bad dream." Linkle looked at the door.

"You keep having those and they keep getting worse," Spil crossed her arms. "You need to see someone about those?"

"But, who?" Linkle countered. "We don't know who's on who's side. If they're with the princess and she turns out to be evil, they could think of me as an enemy."

"You keep seeing the princess as a threat?" Spil asked. "How strong could that curse be?"

"Strong enough for you to stay out of it," The shadows moved to reveal Sheik, standing there with their arms crossed.

"Our whole mission is to save the princess," Spil said, moving over to the Sheikah and slapping them on the cheek with her small hands. Sheik made no reaction, looking at Linkle.

"You are certainly someone promising," Sheik said, their fingers suddenly clasping kunai. "But, are you truly able to deflect this?"

The Sheikah flung the kunai at Linkle, only for Linkle to dodge by some odd reaction. She moved over to Sheik, grabbing their collar.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Sheikah," The Cucco farmer narrowed her eyes at them, a surprised look in Sheik's eyes.

"You'll be interesting," They muttered. "Your pendant is strengthening you even now, when you're not directly using it."

"You know about the pendants?" Spil asked.

"Who doesn't?" Sheik asked. "Now, I suppose you're looking for your next destination."

"We're going to the desert," Linkle released Sheik.

"Why would you just say that?" Spil turned to face Linkle, her face full of exasperation. "They don't need to know that."

"What are they going to do, try to stop us?" Linkle asked. "Can't do that without revealing their skills."

"Oh, if I wanted you dead, you'd already be so." Sheik said. "But, you're clearly more useful to the princess alive. But, if you are to brave the desert, you will need your wits about you."

"Why are you helping us now?" Linkle asked. "When you were hindering us before?"

"Because I needed proof of your abilities," Sheik narrowed their visible eye. "You are immature and a child."

"Well, you don't have to go and say it out loud," Linkle said. "I'm more capable than you think."

"Only because there are many different magicks surrounding you," Sheik said. "You are odd, Linkle."

"And, you're… you're odd." Linkle said. The other two stared at her with confusion on their faces, Spil facepalming. Sheik threw a smoke bomb, making their leave.

"So, I guess we need to go to the desert," Linkle looked out the window toward the Lanayru Desert, the massive walls erected after the passing of the Hero of Legend looking imposing. "I wonder what we'll find there."

"Probably sandworms and thieves," Spil shrugged. "We'll get there and figure out what we'll find."

The gates were a bit easier to cross than the two expected, the guards allowing them leave after seeing their papers. It was surprising to be let out so easily, but they supposed it wasn't the worst outcome.

The desert was hot and humid, something that fortunately, Linkle had some resistance to thanks to her fireproof garb. Spil, on the other hand, was not so resistant.

"It's so hoooot!" The Faerie waved her miniscule hand in front of her face. "How much longer until this temple?"

"I don't know if the temple is even still around," Linkle said. "But, we'll have to figure something when we find shelter."

"We probably won't find any here," The Faerie squinted into the blinding light. "It's not like we can just camp with the Gerudo."

"We may have to," Linkle said.

"We'll have to do something," Spil said. "While I'm sweltering, my magic will keep me safe. You, on the other hand, will soon pass out from exposure."

"Well, we walk until we can't walk anymore," Linkle squinted as well. "We have no other choice."

"You're right," Spil sighed. The two continued to travel, passing several posts of wood. It wasn't too hard to notice they seemed to be moving in some pattern. The two could also tell something else was there.

"Maybe this will help," Linkle whipped out the Lens of Truth, concentrating as the strain it posed on her magic was amplified by the thirst and dehydration she was experiencing.

"Be careful," Spil wiped her forehead, the glistening sweat pooling on the back of her wrist. The blonde carefully looked through the lens, seeing a strange creature floating in front of them.

It was about twice the size of her head, shaped like the head and torso of a person. It had completely black skin and orange eyes, dressed in tattered purple rags that formed a sort of cloak and hat. It had two spindly arms that were more like twigs.

"Come to cross?" It asked. "I haven't been seen in a long while."

"We're in need of your crossing," Spil said.

"Very well," It spoke. "If you can keep up that is."

The creature began moving, carefully treading through the posts, only moving through certain ones. The two, tired as they were, began to follow the creature, trudging through the flaky sand that had begun to swirl around them. Only by looking through the Lens of Truth were they able to find a way to see the strange creature.

"You two are good at this," The creature spoke as if laughing. "But, we are not to the hard part yet."

Despite those words, the creature stopped in front of a structure that had some semblance of a house beckoning the two come nearer. Obediently, they followed it inside, shutting the door behind them. It was at this moment that Linkle collapsed, dropping the Lens of Truth which clattered to the floor next to her.

The world was black as the blonde stood in the field of blood. Standing in front of her was the dark being. Both stood, transfixed on each other. Power of both good and evil spilled out from the monument next to them, the world becoming blacker still.

The dark being held her hand forward, the blonde holding up a crossbow. A piercing blade emerged in the dark being's hand, a bolt of light in the blonde's bow. They stood, locked in combat, magical runes surrounding them as the world crumbled around them. The blonde fired her bow the same instant she felt the blade pierce her heart.

Linkle shot up, a strange power surrounding her as her crossbow was suddenly in her hand. She aimed it straight ahead, hearing a startled scream. She felt the bow charge as she looked in front of her.

Cowering in front of her was a terrified looking girl a few years younger than Linkle herself. She held her arms above her head her red hair covering her eyes, which were tightly clenched shut. Linkle caught herself, taking a deep breath. She panted, hugging herself as she gave a small growl of frustration.

The girl looked at her, glancing through amber eyes brimming with tears. She peeked more, moving over to Linkle and taking a hand. Linkle looked at her, confused.

"Don't be upset." She whispered. "We were told you were here by the Poe that guards the desert."

Linkle glanced at the girl, blinking as she looked around to see where in fact she was. It seemed like a bustling city, stone structures forming the city and its walls. They were incredibly detailed, looking as if mighty Gorons had built them. But, they hadn't been around for centuries. Ganondorf had killed off the last of the Gorons during his conquest of Hyrule in the days of the Hero of Time.

"Where… Where am I?" Linkle breathed quietly.

"You are in Gerudo Town," The girl whispered, looking up at the blonde. "Home of the Gerudo. You're a vai, right?"

"Uh…" Linkle thought back to the various words of languages her grandmother had taught her, trying to remember which gender 'vai' referred to. She couldn't remember, so she decided to go with it.

"Yes," She nodded carefully, watching the girl's reaction. She felt her face flush as the girl pat her in between her legs.

"You're a vai alright," She chirped, Linkle staring at her in shock. She watched as the girl giggled slightly.

"You're not so scary now," The girl said, climbing onto the bed with Linkle. "Are you a Hylian?"

Linkle was still too shocked by the girl's actions to formulate an answer to that. She took a deep breath and closed her mouth.

"You shouldn't do that," She said in a louder voice than she'd have liked. The girl tensed, giggling as she pushed Linkle down form her sitting position, lying on her chest.

"I've always wanted to meet a Hylian." She said. "And, now I get to share a bed with one. How wonderful. You will be my older sister."

"Uh, what?" Linkle asked as she was cuddled by the girl.

"You're in my bed, of course," The girl said. "I am Nabooru, named after the chief of the tribe long ago."

"Uh, okay," Linkle sighed. "So, how did I get here?"

"Mother and I carried you, of course," Nabooru said with a small shrug. She continued to cuddle Linkle, the blonde sighing.

"Well, I can't stay too long," Linkle looked out the window. "I must try to help save the princess."

"But, the princess is fine," Nabooru tilted her head in confusion.

"The princess of Hyrule," Linkle explained. "She is cursed and I am trying to break it with the help of my Faerie friend, Spil. Wait, where's Spil?"

"The Faerie?" Nabooru asked. "She's in her cage."

"Why is she in a cage?" Linkle asked.

"She's quite feisty," Nabooru giggled softly.

"That she is," Linkle sighed.

"She wouldn't stop trying to wake you up," A deeper voice than Nabooru's spoke from the door. Entering the room was a tall, muscular woman who had a good foot on Linkle were she wearing platform shoes. She was very similar to Nabooru were the girl stretched to the same height and had brown skin.

"Mother, I am busy with the vai," Nabooru stated coldly.

"Child, I will prevent you from seeing the vai if you do not remove that tone from yourself," The elder Gerudo spoke.

Nabooru quickly shut her mouth, watching the elder walk over to Linkle.

"You are welcome to stay," She spoke, putting a hand on Linkle's forehead. "I am aware of your mission. You are always welcome here. Yours is a great mission."

"Th-Thanks," Linkle felt herself blush.

"I am Riju, elder and queen of this tribe," The woman spoke. "Nabooru is my daughter and princess."

"I won't be queen, but I certainly don't mind." Nabooru shrugged.

"Why won't you be queen?" Linkle asked as Nabooru stood up. Riju gestured her to follow, the Hylian obeying without hesitation. She was led to a quiet room, decorated softly, a small cradle of wood containing a small infant.

"He was born last month," Riju smiled. "I have named him Hiro because when he was born, he had such a look about him and I hope one day he does his race proud."

"He…" Linkle breathed, remembering the legend of the male Gerudo, a being born once every hundred years. The last male Gerudo she had heard of was the foul fiend Ganondorf. Though, several male Gerudo had been born since then. Linkle hoped that this was not the return of the legend.

"If you are thinking back to that monster, we have taken many precautions to prevent such a past from occurring," Riju spoke. "We have also managed to procure the Pendant of Wisdom and leave it in our temple."

"About that pendant…" Linkle sighed. "I think I need it."

"It is pretty bold to demand such a thing," Riju crossed her arms. "You will have to take it by force if you are to take it. However, I do see the others you possess. You are preparing for war, are you not?"

"I will have to get that pendant," Linkle sighed sadly. "I didn't want to have to fight with you all, but I must get it to complete my mission."

"And, that mission is?" Nabooru asked with curiosity.

"To enter the Lost Woods," Linkle said. "I have heard tell of something that will aid the princess there."

"There's nothing there but rumors of an old wives' tale that has long since lost all meaning," Riju spoke. "You're wasting your time.'

"I must!"

"You will die trying."

"I am destined to! I've seen it!"

"You have?" Nabooru looked at Linkle once again.

"I have seen dreams where I enter the wood to seek help. I don't know what the form of that help is, but I must search for it."

"I suppose I cannot stop you, were I to use my full abilities against you, Hylian. But, I warn you, my people will not just let you take it. They will fight you every step of the way."

"I'm sorry, but I must then."

"Then, I bid you luck."

Linkle smiled, nodding in thanks as she headed for the door after Riju handed her the crossbows she had been blessed with. Opening it, she left, a stealthy girl following her.

"Be careful here," Spil glanced around. "They may see you as a target."

"That's just a myth," Linkle hushed the Faerie. "The Gerudo aren't a bunch of slavers and crazed perverts."

"Just be careful," Spil pleaded. "I don't need you getting captured here and being jailed."

"I'll be careful," Linkle said, not paying attention to the road in front of her. She collided with three Gerudo women who were standing in the middle of the way. Linkle fell backward, landing on her rear. Spil sighed as Linkle stood up, moaning slightly as she rubbed her backside.

"Well, what have we here?" One of the Gerudo women asked. "Such a cute little Hylian vai. Kinda reminds me of the other one we found with that voe."

"Let's see if they know each other," Another said.

"I-I don't want any trouble," Linkle became nervous as she backed away from the three, laughing to convey said nervousness. "I just would like to see your temple."

"Now, what business would a Hylian have with our temple?" The third asked, taking Linkle's hands in her own. "We think you'd have such fun with us and this other vai we found."

"I-I, uh, would rather not," Linkle tried to break the grip of the Gerudo, but her struggles were in vain. All she managed to do was reveal the two pendants in her possession. The Gerudo gasped as they saw them.

"She has the pendants," The one holding Linkle whispered.

"How does she have that sort of skill?" The first asked.

"She's got to have stolen them," The second said.

"From those powerful monsters?" The one holding Linkle asked. "That can't be right. But, that means we should take her to see that other vai."

They dragged Linkle, Spil flying behind, to a small jailhouse, tossing her in a cell with two other prisoners.

"This should keep you nice and comfy while we get the chief to see what to do with you," One said as they waved.

"Tootles," The second waved as well.

"Great," Linkle sighed. "Now we're stuck in here."

"Well, it could be worse," Spil said. "We can escape."

"That's not a good idea," A voice from nearby said. "You'll just be making them come up with better ways to jail you."

"Who said that?" Linkle looked in the cell nearby. Looking in, she saw two familiar faces. "Say, you're that Saria girl from the princess' meeting circle. And, that boy with you is Malo, right?"

"It's Talo," The boy crossed his arms. "But, how'd you get stuck in here?"

"They saw my pendants and then thought I was going to steal theirs."

"Were you?"

"I would have asked first. But, that's not important. We need to get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," Nabooru's voice sounded from the door. "And, so I shall free you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Linkle asked.

"They won't bother me," Nabooru shrugged. "Now, you three are together, right?"

"Yes," Linkle quickly spoke. "We're all on a mission to aid the princess."

"Understood," Nabooru nodded. "Then, we will free you."

"We?"

Two more Gerudo in similar dress to Nabooru popped out from next to her, holding twin scimitars. They both got to work opening the cells holding the Hylians. Once those were open, Nabooru stood in front of the three Hylians and Faerie.

"You three are tasked with helping the princess at any cost," She spoke with authority. "My Gerudo Thieves and I are going to prevent your escape from being known."

"Why are you doing this?" Linkle asked. "I thought the Pendant of Wisdom was your sacred treasure."

"Because you have the other two pendants," Nabooru gave a little smirk. "And, you're pretty cool."

"Well, uh, thanks," Linkle coughed to hide her blush. She looked at the Gerudo Thieves. With a nod, they each presented a Hylian with what looked like a metal cone with a handle.

"This gift will help you through your travels," The Gerudo Thieves spoke in unison. "It is a powerful Hookshot, so do not use it lightly."

"When you have finished your quest," Nabooru said. "You may return the Pendant of Wisdom. Until then, you must guard it with your life."

"Yes, ma'am," Linkle bowed slightly. "We will be quick."

"You'd best," Nabooru said. "The temple is three miles west."

"Thank you," Saria bowed. "We shall use haste."

"We'll have to give all a disguise," Nabooru stated. "We obviously don't allow voe in here and you guys were just arrested."

"Uh, what kind of disguise?" Talo suddenly felt an odd terror in the back of his head as the three Gerudo gained quite mischievous smirks. Linkle and Saria also gained similar looks after another few seconds. Talo turned to run, but two Gerudo children held him in place as the third, Nabooru, walked around him.

"Now, since I'm not sure what makes us different than voe, you two cover your eyes while we give him a proper disguise," Nabooru rubbed her hands together. "He's about my size, so we won't have to worry too much about accommodating changes."

"But, what sort of disguise would work?" one of the Gerudo Thieves asked.

"Something simple," Nabooru put her hand to her chin in thought. "It would have to work with his hair, though.

"Mostly, he just needs some pants and a shirt," Linkle suggested. "Since he's not an adult, he doesn't have too masculine features."

"Hey, that's not true," Talo protested. "I've got plenty of features of manliness. I'm gonna be just like my hero, the Hero of Legend."

"I think you oughta just suck it up and wear the disguise so we can help the princess," Linkle shrugged. "I mean, we can't help her if we're in jail."

"Fine," Talo pouted as he pulled his shirt and pants off to pull on a shirt and pants more befitting a Gerudo. Linkle and Saria donned similar outfits.

"Why don't these go down to my ankles?" He asked. "And this shirt doesn't cover my stomach."

"This is typical Gerudo wear," Nabooru giggled. "Now, you'll need something else to tie it all together.

She pulled the tiara out of her hair and placed it on his head, working his hair so it seemed more feminine. "There!" She clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

"I look like a girl!" Talo whined.

"That's the idea," The females, including Spil, all laughed at his new look.

"Well, you four should get to the Temple before they close the door," Nabooru pointed. "You must save the princess. I will prevent mother from learning about you."

"Thanks, Nabooru," Linkle smiled. "We'll come back, I promise."

"Good," Nabooru nodded as she and the Gerudo Thieves waved. "Now, be swift."

The travelers quickly moved out of the prison hall, heading to the west. Fortunately for them, none of the Gerudo gave them a second glance and they passed by.

"This sure worked well," Spil muttered. "This might be a quick trip."

"Unless we run into that creepy thing again," Linkle shuddered.

"That would only be in a Sheikah place," Spil said. "We won't run into it."

"Oh, good," Linkle sighed in relief. "I wouldn't want to find that."

As they journeyed, they began to tell stories of what had happened to them.

"So, we managed to repel the Hinox that was attacking the Forest," Saria was telling her story. "I was never so scared."

"It could have been worse," Talo said. "He was protecting the sick Hinox behind him."

"It seems all monsters aren't so bad," Linkle sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to kill as many as we have."

"How many have you killed?" Saria inquisitively asked.

"Two," Linkle sighed. "But one was being mind controlled. The other probably was too. I just see too many negative things."

"Well, I promise we will try our best not to hurt too many more," Saria smiled softly. "All life is precious."

"Where could this Temple be?" Talo asked. "I'm getting bored. I want to be done walking already."

"Me too," Saria nodded. "Let's be done quick so we can get to the fun stuff."

However, as they kept walking, they seemed to be more and more lost. The desert seemed to be a maze that continued to try to trap them.

"If only we knew the way," Linkle panted.

"What about the Lens of Truth?" Spil asked.

"Oh yeah," Linkle nervously chuckled as she pulled the magnifying glass out.

"That's a Sheikah relic," Saria breathed. "How did you get that?"

"Inside a well," Linkle gripped it tightly, glancing through the Lens. Glowing, almost as if made of shining blood, a path was laid out in red over the sand, winding and snaking around until it stopped in the distance. Linkle began walking, following the path as the others followed behind her.

As she rushed forward, she made sure to carefully follow the path and not stray, lest she discover quicksand. She stopped at the end of the path, confused as it simply ended. She could see nothing in terms of a temple, despite the fact that the sand in front of her seemed to be a different color than the other sand when viewed through the Lens of Truth, but she couldn't tell why. She looked around.

"Why did we stop?" Talo asked.

"I don't see anything," Linkle glanced down. "This is where the trail ends."

"It ends?" Saria asked. "But, how?"

"It ends," Linkle took a cautious step forward. She felt her foot be gripped tightly, pulling her under despite her foot being on solid ground. The adventurer gave a scream as she quickly disappeared.

"Linkle!" They reached for her, Talo stumbling in after her with Saria behind. Spil dove in, attempting to help the group.

When she fell through the sand, what startled her most of all was the fact that the others had landed on stone. Around them seemed to be an underground entrance to a cavern, built by the Gerudo.

"Why is this place underground?" Linkle asked, looking around in awe.

"The best way to avoid people finding it, I guess," The Faerie had to shrug at that notion. "I know the Great Faeries do that sometimes."

"Now, let's retrieve that pendant," Linkle proclaimed. "We need to be quick so we can get out of here."

"How will we even get out of here?" Talo asked.

"We'll find a way," Linkle sighed. "Perhaps the treasure of the dungeon will aid us. It usually does."

"I suppose that's true," Saria agreed.

The three walked through the gaping tunnel in front of them, discovering a gaping hole just on the other side. Linkle nearly fell into it, gaining her balance and holding her hands out to the other two in an effort to block them.

"What's the big—woah, that's a big hole!" Talo exclaimed as he was pushed backwards.

"Yeah," Linkle looked down. "I'm not sure we can get across this so easily. I don't know if we can climb down either."

"Would those things the Gerudo Thieves gave us work?" Saria suggested. "We could use them?"

"How do they work?"

"Like this!" Talo pointed it toward the other end, pushing a small button on the device. The end shot forward in brilliant fashion, connecting with a wooden structure. The device then retracted, pulling him over the hole, screaming his head off. "Heeeeeeeeelp!"

"That looks pretty fun!" Linkle did the same, feeling the rush of the wind as she soared over the hole. "These things are awesome."

"Surely this isn't the safest way," Saria sighed as she did the same after some mental coaching.

"If only you guys could fly," Spil was waiting on the other side.

"Well, at least I don't have to hide in someone's shirt when we go into scary places," Linkle countered.

"I'm allergic to monster drool."

"Sure you are. Now, the key to entering here must be a secret the Gerudo know."

"Or," Saria held up a finger. "We just push in this stone here."

The stone in question was raised and as she stood on it, it lowered, causing the door to open as well.

"We must be swift before the Gerudo follow us here," Spil noted, speeding down the entryway. Linkle followed, Talo and Saria on her heels.

"The pendant will likely be in the deepest part of the temple, guarded by some monster."

"What is this, a game or something?"

"No, it's how the rest have been."

"You're an odd one, Linkle. Claiming two pendants can't have been easy for a Cucco farmer like you."

"What does that mean, Talo?"

"Simple, Saria. Cucco farmers aren't trained warriors like me or even you. How's she got the skills to do this?"

"I'm just lucky," Linkle shrugged as they made their way through the empty caverns.

"You're not wrong," Spil sighed, a bead of sweat on her forehead. "We could have been killed on multiple occasions."

"But, we weren't!" Linkle held up a finger.

"Speaking of, what was that where you mentioned nightmares?" Saria asked. "What nightmares do you have?"

"Just… nightmares." Linkle sighed. "I've been having them since I was younger. My grandmother said they were something special, something that meant I was meant for something bigger. But, all they give me is a terrible sleep."

"Well, you're still someone strong and brave. You've claimed two pendants."

"With help. I'm no one special."

"And you think any of the heroes we've learned about were? The hero of Legend was simply some normal boy who rose up to destroy Ganon. He wasn't anyone special until they told legends. Though I've heard some weird accounts."

"What do you mean?" Linkle tilted her head.

"Well, some people in Kokiri Forest mentioned some sort of woman that went around Hyrule in those days that carried a sword and fought. She was only spoken of there in the forest, so I wasn't sure what they meant. No one else around Hyrule had heard of them."

"Huh," Linkle said. "Maybe the Hero had a helper?"

"Exactly," Saria smiled. "So, it doesn't matter if you're the hero Hyrule needs or not. You have friends who will help you in the hard times."

"Thanks," Linkle felt her smile come to her face. "But, you know, that reminds me of something. My grandmother often spoke of someone she'd heard of who had pink hair and wore clothes like mine. In fact, she styled this uniform after hers. She seemed to take a lot after the Hero of Legend."

"I was wondering if you'd come up with that design yourself," Spil muttered. "But, I guess it's something to look into. The Great Faerie once told me that the spirit of the hero isn't something that is only locked into one person. It's something that someone who rises up in the darkest times can gain. So, if you have the spirit of the hero, then you will be the one to rise up. And we'll be there with you to help you. And, even if you don't, you'll be remembered as one who stood tall and fought for the safety of Hyrule."

"Besides," Talo cut in. "Even if you weren't some hero, you've come far enough to collect two pendants and we're going for a third."

Linkle looked down, staring at her pendants, which glowed slightly with their power. She clenched her fist, looking up with determination. She continued her walk, full of the vigor she had when she first embarked. Her companions noted this change, feeling their morale rise as they continued.

Suddenly, Linkle stopped dead still, looking around with her hands on her crossbows. Talo and Saria looked at her with confusion, Spil hiding in Linkle's hood.

"What's wrong?" Saria asked.

"Something's coming. Stand still. I don't know what it is, but it's not friendly."

They all stood still, a scratching sound coming from the walls around them. They looked, but could not see their foe. Linkle's crossbows were out at this time, Charge Arrows primed and ready to go. Spil tried to use her senses to determine the location of such a foe, but she was completely unable to sense anything.

"Where could it be?" Saria asked as she drew her sword.

"Anywhere is a place it could come from," Spil looked around.

"What makes some sort of sound like that?" Linkle asked. "Is it a Skulltula?"

"Eeewwww, I hope not," Saria shuddered visibly. "I can't stand creepy things like that."

"Me either," Linkle aimed her crossbows at the wall. They were not, however, expecting an attack from the ceiling. A dark shadow passed over them, drowning out the light that seemed to magically come from above. They looked up to see the last thing they expected.

"Dodge!" Linkle shouted as they jumped out of the way of the monstrous hand that had dropped down in front of them, right where they'd stood. It was as big as the three of them together in its width and it was a disgusting brown color. It pulsed with an evil magic, its scaly exterior rippling with power as it crawled toward them rather quickly.

Talo was the first to react, swiping his sword at the hand. It hit the monstrous hand, drawing a sickly purple blood, but did nothing to stop its momentum. It lunged forward, grabbing him and pinning his free hand to his waist. It easily closed around him, holding him tight as it began to drag him into the ground, which seemed to become a shadowy mass under the hand. Talo managed to get two more swings off with his sword hand, but by the time he had managed them, he was gone.

"Talo!" Saria shouted, anguish ripping from her throat as she lunged for the hand. She missed, landing where the hand had been, sobs wracking her body as she hit the hard ground.

"Talo," Linkle whispered, clenching her fists around her crossbow. She'd been too slow to react, too slow to save her friend.

She felt a wave of defeat wash over her as she sunk to the ground. She stayed on her knees, her body going limp. Any and all confidence she'd had was gone, sorrow taking her over.

"Linkle, get up." Spil pushed her. "It's not going to do any good to mope."

"I'm just a failure," Linkle spoke softly. "I thought I was some form of hero, but I failed. I couldn't protect someone who was right next to me. I'm a coward, frozen in place while some freak killed my friend."

"Linkle," Spil raised her voice. The blonde didn't move, looking at Saria.

"I caused her to lose her friend too," She muttered.

"He's not dead," Spil shouted, punching her in the face as hard as her little fists could manage. Linkle turned to her, confusion and shock on her features. "That thing was a Wallmaster. They don't kill their prey by dragging them in. They drag them to another part of the dungeon. Most of the time it's the entrance, but sometimes, they take them to a different part. Since I can't sense him at the entrance, he's got to be deeper."

"So… we can rescue him?" Linkle asked.

"Of course. Now, let's go get him. We can't do this without him."

"Right!" The Hylians nodded as they stood up. They ran further into the dungeon, barely avoiding traps as they lay there. It was sheer luck they'd managed to avoid the spike pitfalls, deep pits, and even crumbling pillars. Their Hookshots made for a good crossing when they couldn't cross due to the path being destroyed.

The twisting maze of the temple seemed to be leading them directly to a large statue in the middle.

"We should get up there," Linkle and Saria both felt this. Managing to use their Hookshots to ascend the statue, Linkle stopped in front of the gate that was in the statue's mouth.

"How are we gonna get in here?" She asked Saria. They both pushed on it, trying to get a grip on the stone. Linkle managed to get a grip underneath as they pulled it upward, managing to slip under before it shut. They entered the room beyond to see a metal statue sitting on a chair.

"I've heard of this story," Linkle said. "It's said that this is one of the trials the Hero of Time faced. But, in that, it was a possessed Gerudo that was under the armor."

"Well, that means we have to fight it to save the possessed person," Saria drew her sword. "We must protect them."

The two moved forward, Linkle charging her crossbows, Charge Arrows on the ready. She aimed for the knight's head, firing a well-placed shot on the head. However, the Wallmaster from earlier dropped down, smacking the arrow to the ground.

"This… isn't good" Linkle grit her teeth. "We'll have to go one on one. There's no way we can fight them together."

"Which one do you want?" Saria asked.

"I'll take the armor," Linkle eyed the two up. "It's best to stay out of close range of that one. That's my specialty."

"Right," Saria rushed for the Wallmaster, swinging her sword toward it, only for it to be blocked by the armor.

"That thing's fast!" Linkle shot an arrow straight for the armor's head again as Saria swung her sword at the Wallmaster. The armor was struck, part of the leg piece falling off. Linkle noticed this, taking aim once again.

Unfortunately for her, the Wallmaster took this opportunity to leap for her, landing on top of her. Its blood from Talo's attacks dripped onto Linkle, nearly getting into her eyes. The blonde clenched her eyes shut as the monstrous hand pinned her down, attempting to crush her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Saria doing battle with the armor. Spil was concentrating her power, attempting to perform some sort of magic.

Linkle's breath was coming much shorter as she felt herself gasping. The pain in her chest was nearly enough to black her out as she couldn't push the creature away. She felt herself blacking out. But, she saw something… or several somethings, something that seemed to be a vision. In it, she saw all sorts of dark shadows and monsters, a green light and a red light coming directly into her vision.

Her pendants glowed their respective colors, her eyes flashing a powerful red color as she felt a strange strength flow into her before she blacked out.

Saria was stunned to see Linkle overpower the Wallmaster's grip, shrugging it off as if it was a child. She picked it up, throwing it into the suit of armor, more of it falling off.

The guardian of Kokiri Forest gasped as she saw the red glow in Linkle's eyes. Her crossbows were aimed for the Wallmaster, firing a piercing Fire Arrow straight through it. She ran forward, shooting two more as she moved in close to the armor. It swung its large axe at her, the small blonde dodging and slamming her fist into its gut. The armor shook as pieces fell off. It dropped its axe, becoming much more nimble as it drew two long and thin swords.

The Wallmaster leapt for Saria, who held her sword up to parry it. She began to swipe at the Wallmaster, which stayed out of range, but always ready to pounce. It didn't seem to want to tangle with the blonde, leaving that to the armor.

The armor moved for Linkle, swiping with speed it couldn't have displayed before. Linkle dodged the first swing, elbowing the armor with a force that knocked it over into a pillar, which crumbled from the impact. Linkle then leapt for it, a dual Fire and Ice Arrow attack striking it in the chest.

The armor shouted in pain, causng Saria to turn to it in her battle with the Wallmaster.

"Talo?" She asked. This was enough to snap Linkle out of whatever trance the pendants put her under, allowing the armor to land a punch on her face. She was knocked off, back toward where Saria was facing the Wallmaster.

"What?" Linkle looked at Saria.

"He sounded like Talo just then," Saria slashed at the Wallmaster as Linkle shot a Fire Arrow at it. "He must be inside that armor. We have to help him."

"How do we do that?" Linkle shot an Ice Arrow at the armor, which seemed to freeze it in place for the moment.

"Maybe if we kill this Wallmaster, it will help," Spil charged up some of her magic, shooting a small amount into the Wallmaster, which stunned it. "This is all I can do, but attack quickly."

Linkle and Saria both used their abilities, Saria with a focused attack in her blade and Linkle with a Fire Arrow, striking the Wallmaster right in the joint between its fingers. The Wallmaster shrieked, Linkle's blow stunning it as Saria's sliced it clean in half.

"How did you do that?!" Linkle gasped as she saw Saria's technique. "It was like you focused your power into your blade."

"If you ever start using a sword, I can teach you," Saria smiled as the armor walked over, pieces falling off as it moved, Talo falling out of the armor's empty shell.

"Talo!" Saria ran over to her friend, holding him close.

Linkle looked back at the Wallmaster as it shuddered, bursting into smoke and dust, its power exhausted. Lying on the ground where it had been was a blue pendant, which floated over to Linkle, falling down around her next. Saria, Talo, and Spil looked over at her to see her eyes glow blue, the blonde floating with her power.

Linkle, on the other hand, was seeing flashes and visions, all of Hyrule visible before her. She saw the darkness at the castle, her vision going into the deepest chambers of the princess of Hyrule.

She stared at the princess, watching her standing in her chambers. The cursed princess turned to face her, presumably in the direction she was, a glint in her eyes.

"I see you are preparing to face me, child," She said. "Bring your entire force. I promise you I will not regret it. We'll see who will take the lead here."

Linkle dropped to the ground, staring forward. Spil moved over to Linkle, shaking her. A Heart Container floated over from the remains of the Wallmaster, entering into Linkle.

Feeling her abilities restore, Linkle stood up, panting. "Are you okay?" The Faerie asked.

"Could be better," Linkle spoke. "We need to go. There were a few things that I saw."

"You have all three pendants," Spil looked down at her neck. "We need to head to the Lost Woods. That's where the cure for the princess' curse probably is. Why else would dark forces have blocked it off?"

"I can help there," Saria stepped up. "Talo and I grew up there and my parents guard the Kokiri Forest, which leads to the Lost Woods."

"Even so, we should hurry," Spil noted. "There might be a back way out of here."

Stealing their way through the rest of the temple, the adventurers made their way behind the room they were in, finding a path open to them. They ran to the end of the tunnel, seeing sunlight as they quickly moved through. Once the sun was blinding, they felt they'd made their way out of the dungeon and into a house.

"Linkle?" Riju asked, gasping a small breath as they realized they'd stumbled through that back way into the home Linkle had woken up in.

"Elder," Linkle gave a bow. "I apologize for taking your pendant, but I must take it to aid the princess."

"At least stay here for a day to recover," Riju contemplated her next statement. "Then, you may leave. I promise no harm will come to you."

"You made it back!" Nabooru ran in, jumping onto Linkle. "Now, we can be wed as is custom for those who retrieve the Pendant of Wisdom!"

"Wh-What?!" Linkle exclaimed, jumping back.

"Just kidding," Nabooru winked. "But, I'm glad you made it back with it."

"Well, we need to go," Linkle sighed. "But, we can stay for a day."

"I just hope nothing happens in that day," Spil sank to the ground, feeling a bit tired.

"Whatever is in the Lost Woods, it has to be what will help the princess," Saria said. "And, we will all get it together."

The next day, the adventurers left the Gerudo Village, travelling in the direction of their next destination.

* * *

As we draw closer to the climax, we see Linkle grow some more. I wonder what will happen next.


End file.
